Meant to be
by Kagome-Chan753
Summary: AU...Kagome's world is slowly falling apart and she is being taken away. Will Inuyasha try to do something or sit back and watch as Kikyo causes Kagome all her pain and sorrow.
1. NEW READERS! MUST READ!

A/N: okay my first 3 chapater are not good at all to me, so if you are reading this then please take the time and at least try to read to chapter 4 and see if you like from there, in my opinion that is where the story starts to get good. I am sorry for the horrible story line in the 1st three chapters. 

thank you!  
Kagome-Chan753


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: okay this is what I did I made a new story because a lot of people said to rewrite but I didn't want to cuz I didn't even really like that story….but hey you are always ur worst critic so anyways I hope you like this story a lot better.

Chapter 1

**Sango lay in bed waiting for the morning wake up call to go off….after about an hour she got tired of waiting so she got up to go get in the shower, carefully climbing down from the top bunk trying not to wake the sleeping Kagome. Today was the last day of summer camp, so Sango couldn't wait to go home and see Miroku.**

**Sango took a 10 minute shower then went to go wake up Kagome. "Kagome wake up!"**

"**Oh please Sango let me just sleep!"**

"**Kagome come on the faster you get up and get ready the faster we will get home and see the boys." At that moment Kagome jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Sango just laughed as she walked over to the closet to pick out clothes.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome**

"**WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!?"**

"**THIS WATER IS FREEZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

"**oh…..sorry!" Then Sango grabbed her short black jean skirt and pink tube top.**

**Kagome walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later with a not so happy look on her face.**

"**what's with that face, I said I was sorry about the water."**

"**no it had nothing to do with the water!"**

"**then what's the matter?"**

"**well first of all I slipped getting out of the shower then I got the face wash in my eyes!"**

**Sango had to turn around so that Kagome would see her cover her mouth and giggle. "it's not funny!"**

"**of course it isn't I never said it was."**

"**just drop it and help me pick out an outfit to wear."**

**Sango then pulled out some blue jean short-shorts and a baby blue tank top. "how about this?"**

"**that's sooooo cute!"**

**After they both got dressed ad did the hair and make-up the made their beds and left for their car. It was about a half of a day drive back the their house, so they turned up the radio and screamed at the top of their lungs all the words to all the songs that they both knew. After about an hour of driving they stopped for gas and to call the guys.**

**They both got and Sango went to go get snacks. While she went and got the snacks Kagome went to go call the guys.**

……**..ON THE PHONE………**

**Ring….ring….ring….ring…ring… "hey you've reached Miroku and Inuyasha were obviously not home so leave a message." BEEP…."hey Inuyasha this is Kagome I just wanted to let you know that we are on our way home….so just call my cell later……see ya soon bye!"**

**And the she hung up. Sango walked over to Kagome with sodas and some chips. "so did you get ahold of them? **

"**no they must still be asleep it is only 9 and we both know that they sleep forever!" **

"**yeah so do you want to get going?"**

"**yeah sure."**

………**At the House……….**

**Inuyasha heard the phone ring but was too tired to get up and answer it….but then he heard kagome's voice, he suddenly made a run for the phone only right after she said bye. "Danmit I should have gotten up faster!" **

"**Inuyasha where did you put my cell phone?!" Miroku asked coming into the living room**

"**why in the hell would I know?"**

"**I don't know u had it last."**

"**yeah that was when the girls left and then I gave it back to you."**

"**oh yeah nevermind I know where it is…….oh and speaking of the firls was that kagome's voice I just heard?"**

"**yeah she called to tell us that they are on their way home."**

"**well then we should probably clean up the house, you know how the girls get when the house is a mess." **

**The living room had inuyasha's and mirokus boxers and shirts all over the floor , the bathroom had toothpaste all over the mirror and the shower hadn't been cleaned, the only rooms clean were Kagome's and Sango's.**

"**well I have a good idea how about you make dinner and I will clean." Inuyasha said**

"**that's a good idea except I cant cook remember."**

"**oh yeah we don't want you to burn down the house."**

"**yeah…wait….HEY!!!!!!!"**

"**its true so lets just go out for dinner."**

"**okay good idea." Then they both started cleaning the house**

…**..Back in the car……..**

**Sango was now driving because Kagome was getting tired while she was driving so they switched. Miroku called Sango and had been talking to her for a good hour. Kagome then woke up when they were on the highway by their house. "Sango have I really been asleep for that long?"**

"**yeah and you know what you talk in your sleep."**

"**no I don't."**

"**yes you do and why didn't u tell me you had dreams about Inuyasha."**

**Kagome just turned away without answering and started to blush.**

"**you like him don't you?"**

"**what no…why would you say that?!"**

"**Kagome I'm not stupid, I see how you look at him."**

"**well he has a girlfriend remember?"**

"**who?...Kikyo…..watch…how much you wanna bet that she and him have broken up by now?"**

**Kagome didn't respond**

**They finally got to the house 15 minutes later and then started to unload the car.**

"**we're home!!!!" Kagome yelled when she walked in the door.**

"**Sango…Kagome your back!!!!!!!!" Miroku said running over to give them both a big hug.**

"**good to see you to Miroku……where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after she was done giggling**

"**oh I think he's in the shower…….but anyways how was your trip ladies?"**

"**fine, I'm gonna go put my stuff away." Kagome said walking up the stairs to go to her room. She walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room and she bumped in to Inuyasha who was only wearing a towel around his waist so you could see his toned out body.**

"**oh I'm sorry Inuyasha!"**

"**its okay, I didn't know you were home….how was your trip?"**

"**oh good how was your summer here?"**

"**good me and Kikyo have spent the whole summer together."**

"**oh well I have to go unpack."**

"**okay….are you feeling okay?'**

"**actually I'm kinda car sick and I have a head ach…….so I'm gonna get unpacked and then lay down for a little while." She then turned around and continued on walking to her room.**

**When kagome got to her room she walked over to the wall to the right of her bed that had selfs and selfs of picture albums. She open a album that was pink and lime green and on the first page was a picture of her on Inuyasha's back, that was the first summer that they spent together…that was her favorite picture she always looked at it when she was upset.**

**She finally got all of her stuff unpacked and went to go sit down at her computer so she could check her email. A knock came at her door. "come in."**

**In walked Sango "hey Sango."**

"**hey Kagome, I was talking to Inuyasha and he told me that you didn't feel well…..what's going on are you okay?"**

"**yeah I'm okay I just need to lay down ……….and Iuyasha and Kikyo have spent the whole summer together!"**

"**oh Kgome I'm so sorry."**

"**why are you sorry its not your fault that I was stupid enough not to ask him out when I had the chance."**

"**Kagome!...do you ever go and say that, you had no idea that kikyo was going to ask him out, its not your fault."**

**Kagome then walked over to the book case and pulled out a scrap book and then walked over to her bed and gestured for Sango to come sit next to her.**

"**is that what I think it is?"**

"**yup it's the first scrap book we made in 7th grade with the guys." Kagome said as she was flipping through the pages.**

"**Sango, kagome get ready we are going to go out to dinner." Miroku yelled up the stairs**

"**sango I don't feel like going out can you and the guys just go out?"**

"**no I will go talk to the guys and then I will come tell yoy what we are doing…okay?"**

"**okay."**

**Sango walked downstairs and told Miroku that kagome didn't feel well and he said he would just cancel the reservations.**

"**no you guys can go and I will stay here with kagome." Inuyasha said coming down the stairs.**

"**are you sure inuyasha?" Sango asked **

"**yes just go don't worry."**

**Then Sango and Miroku both left the house to go out to dinner.**

……**Kagome's Room……..**

**Kagome was lying on her bed about half asleep when a knock came to the door and scared her. "come in." she said. In walked Inuyasha **

"**hey kagome…..are you feeling any better?"**

"**kinda but not a whole lot I took some medicine so I'm hoping that it will help a little."**

"**oh okay…….hey what are you looking at?"**

"**oh just some scrap books."**

"**are those the ones from 7th grade?"**

"**yup."**

"**man that was such a good year."**

"**yeah I know that was the summer I went out with kouga." Kagome said smiling**

"**lucky." Inuyasha said under his breath.**

"**what did you say?'**

"**what…I didn't say anything."**

"**no I heard you what did you say!?" Kagome started to get a little frushtrated**

"**I didn't say anything!" Inuyasha yelled back**

"**fine if your not going to tell me then just get out!" kagome yelled as she pointed to the door**

"**I will leave when I want to leave wench!"**

"**don't ever call me that! Now get out!" Kagome said pushing him out of the door.**

**She finally got him out and then slamed the door shut and locked it. She then walked over to the computer. Kagome had started typing a blog and her own website since the first day she moved and met Sango, miroku and Inuyasha. She always wrote about how she had a huge crush on Inuyasha and about all of the fights they got into, so she course she went to go type about the fight they just had. Kagome typed for about two hours and was answer emails from the people that read her blog. She eventually fell asleep on her desk.**

……**in Inuyasha's room….. **

"**why does she have to be so…so…so stubborn!" **

"**if you mean kagome she always has her reasons." Miroku said coming into his room.**

"**what the hell is your problem haven't you ever heard of knocking!"**

"**yes but I heard you yelling aobut kagome so I figured that you two got in a fight and I wanted top know what happened?"**

"**Well I don't want to talk about it."**

"**okay fine but you know she will be depressed and so will you if you two don't make up.'**

"**just go away miroku!"**

"**no you need to go apologize to kagome."**

"**oh there is no way in hell!'**

**Miroku jusr rolled his eyes and left Inuyasha with his stubborn self.**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry it took me soooooo long to update i was just working on writting more than typing it so yeah i worked really hard on this chapter, i totally wnet and changed it a couple of time so yea i hope you like it!

…….In Kagome's room…….

The next morning Sango went to wake up Kagome.

"Kagome…Kagome wake up Kagome." Sango said quietly while shaking Kagome.

"noooo…..Inuyasha please just go away." Kagome mumbled still asleep.

"Kagome wake up it's my Sango." Kagome slowly opened her eyes

"Why can't I just sleep?"

"Because you have to wake up some time today."

"I will at noon."

"Well it's past three and I'm not letting you sleep till noon tomorrow so get up!'

"What why didn't you try to wake me up earlier?"

"Inuyasha has been in here like 10 times, he said that you would just mumble something and rolls over."

"That's weird I usually hear his voice."

"Kagome are you okay you have been acting kinda weird lately?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Kagome got out of bed and went into her bathroom to brush her hair. "So do you want to go do something today?"

"Uh sorry I would love to but I and Miroku are going out for the rest of the day."

"Oh that's sounds fun….wait then that means I have to stay here with Inuyasha!"

"Kagome I know you don't want to and that you are kinda mad at him right now but I already said yes to Miroku."

"Okay…..but I'm only letting you go because I know how much you like Miroku."

"Thanks….wait what!'

"Well you should really get going have fun I will see you later bye!'Kagome said pushing Sango out her door.

……Hours Later……

Kagome hadn't left her room for hours and was starting to get hungry. It was around 11:30 so she thought Inuyasha would be asleep by bow so she walked down the hall and heard a familiar laugh….. "Kikyo." Kagome whispered she continued to walk downstairs and walked into the kitchen. "INUYASHA!!" she yelled. Then she heard him shut his door and run down the stairs.

"What!?"

"Why didn't you tell me Kikyo was coming over?"

"I didn't know she was coming over and anyway I thought you were asleep."

"No I have been awake for hours."

"Well good….if that's all you needed then I'm goon go back upstairs."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Uh I wanted to tell you something."

"Well come on…..tell me."

"….good night."

"Okay….good night." Inuyasha said looking at her weird…then he turned around and walked up the stairs.

_Why can't I just tell him that I like him?_ Kagome thought to herself.

…….With Inuyasha…….

"What was that about?" Kikyo asked

"Oh nothing."

"Inuyasha are you okay?"

"Yeah 'm fine I just don't feel that good." _Kagome seemed so mad….did I make her that upset?_ Inuyasha thought.

"Well I guess I should go home then I will call you tomorrow, good night love you." Then she kissed him on the cheek and left.

….Downstairs…

Kagome heard Kikyo coming down the stairs so she hid in the pantry.

"Hey baby I'm on my way I will be over there in a few minutes, I kinda got sidetracked….see you soon love you." Then she hung up her cell phone and left.

"Oh my god she's cheating on Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up the stairs to his room, she opened the door and he was just sitting on his bed.

"Kagome you scared me, what do you need now?"

"I need to tell you something about Kikyo."

"What?"

"I think she's cheating on you.'

"What how in the hell could you say that, Kagome I know you hate Kikyo but come on, you couldn't possible hate her that much that you have to go and make up lies about her."

"But I'm not lying!"

"Did you see her cheat on me?"

"Well not exactly but I heard her talking to someone."

"You heard her talking to someone?"

"Yeah but she said I love you and I'm on my way and it was taking her so long because she had to do something."

"Kagome Kikyo would never do that so just go away I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

"What is wrong with you lately it's like you hate me? Kagome then slammed the door as she left. As soon as Kagome got to her room she started to cry. "I hate fighting with him, why can't he just believe me?" She then went back to her computer and started to write about. She just kept on crying as she wrote the blog. "KNOCK KNOCK" Inuyasha said coming into her room. Kagome then hurried and minimized the blog and jumped on her bed and whipped her tears.

"Look Kagome I'm sorry I yelled at you like that."

Kagome just sat there.

"What your ignoring me now?"

"No I'm just think."

"Is that all you have been doing lately?"

"No I have been on the computer."

Inuyasha walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Kagome.."

"Inu…yasha." Kagome's eyes started to roll back and she started to fall backwards.

"Kagome!" he lunged forward to catch her so she wouldn't hit her head on the head board. "Kagome wake up!" he started to shake to try to get her to wake up. He grabbed her cell phone of her nightstand and dialed 911; he then called Sango and told her to meet him at the hospital.

……At the hospital…….

Sango and Miroku ran into the hospital. "Inuyasha what's wrong where is Kagome?" Sango asked with a very worried look on her face.

"She just collapsed while I was talking to her and I don't know why"

"Where is the doctor?"

"Over there." Inuyasha said pointing to the desk.

"What room is Kagome Higurashi in?"

"Room 245, but you can't see her."

"Look lady that is my sister in there and you better get me in there I don't care if you loose your job, now let me see her!"

"Okay follow me." Sango and the nurse walked down the hallway to room 245, Kagome was lying awake in bed.

As the nurse was walking out she said "if you need anything just press the button."

Sango just stood there for a minute looking at Kagome. "Kagome what's going on?"

"Sango I'm sorry I have just been so stressed and I can't get to sleep and I don't know I'm just freaking out."

"Kagome what are you talking about?"

"I'm taking pills." Kagome said looking away from Sango

"Kagome why….you could have just talked to me or Miroku or Inuyasha."

"That's just it you and Miroku are the only ones I can talk to anymore, anytime I try to talk to Inuyasha we just get into a fight."

"Kagome I understand but you shouldn't be taking pills you can hurt your self if you overdose."

"I know Sango I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Kagome you have to promise me that you won't take pills anymore, we are all worried about you and we don't want anything to happen to you."

"Okay I promise."

"Okay I'm going to go get Inuyasha and Miroku they are worried sick out there.'

"Wait…"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Well what is it?"

"I think Kikyo is cheating on Inuyasha."

"What?!"

"Yeah I over heard he talking to someone on the phone and she said I love you and stuff."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah but he said that she would never do that and told me to go away."

"Well we will have to just keep a close eye on her." Sango then left to go and get Inuyasha and Miroku

"I'm sorry but only one person can go back at a time." Said the nurse.

"Inuyasha you go."

"What?! No you can go Miroku."

"No you go I will stay here and Sango can tell me what happened." Inuyasha nodded and then walked down the hall to room 245.

"Kagome are you alright?'

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No your not your in the hospital, and that's not fine."

"No it's fine really."

"Okay fine, but can you at least tell me why I had to take you here in the first place?"

"Because…I overdosed on pills." Kagome said looking at her hands the whole time.

"Now why did you go and do that?"

"Because I was depressed and I just did."

Inuyasha walked up next to her bed and grabbed her hands. "Kagome look at me……don't ever do that again, I was so scared that something really bad had happened to you and that I wouldn't see you again."

"Inuyasha I'm sorry it's….just I miss how things used to be."

"I do too."

"Do you love her?"

"What? Who?"

"Kikyo, do you love her?"

Inuyasha just stared at her. "Inuyasha answer me."

"I don't know right now?"

"Then why don't you believe me?"

"Because I know that Kikyo would never do that, she would never hurt someone like that."

"Inuyasha you can't say that about someone they will not always end up how you think they will, that's what happened with Kouga I thought he loved me but then one day he threw it all back in my face."

"Kagome let's talk about something else."

Just then the doctor came in. "sorry to interrupt I just wanted to let you know that you can go home in about an hour."

"Oh thank you Kagura."

"Your welcome and stay away from the pills."

"Okay."

Then the doctor left the room.

…….In The Waiting Room…..

Sango came back into the waiting room and sat down next to Miroku. "Miroku, Kagome thinks Kikyo is cheating on Inuyasha."

"What how did she figure that out?"

"She overheard Kikyo on the phone."

"What did he say about that?"

"He doesn't believe her."

A nurse walked up to Sango and tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you Kagome's sister?"

"Yes, why what's wrong?" Sango asked in alarm

"Oh nothing I was just going to tell you that she will be able to leave within the hour."

"Oh thank you."

Then the nurse walked away. "Okay back to Kikyo and Inuyasha…….so Kagome told Inuyasha and he didn't believe her, so what are they talking about now?"

"I don't know but we have to some how catch Kikyo in the act of cheating or something like that."

…..room 245……

It was now about an hour later and Kagome just finished getting dressed and had just walked out of the bathroom and then left the room with Inuyasha. "Kagome why do you care so much?"

"About what?"

"About me and what Kikyo might be doing."

"Because I have known you for a really long time and you are my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt."

"What do you hate her so much?" Kagome stopped and just stood there for a moment. "It's not that I hate it's just that I envy her."

'Why do you envy her?"

"It's too complicated."

"No it's not just tell me."

"Oh look there is Miroku and Sango!" she then rushed over to greet them. "Hey Sango, hey Miroku!"

"Hey Kagome I see your feeling better.' Sango said

"Yeah I'm still a little dizzy but I'll be fine."

"So Kagome how was your night other than going to the hospital?" asked Miroku

'Oh it was okay I was mostly on the computer."

"What are you always doing on the computer?" Inuyasha asked butting into the conversation.

"I check my email."

"For hours."

"Yes I do get email from people and then I answer them and do some other stuff that is none of you business." Kagome snapped back

"Well let's get going." Sango said gesturing them out the door.

….. home…..

They got home at about 3 in the morning. "Man it's good to be home." Was all Kagome could say as she fell backwards onto the couch.

"Well I'm bushed I'm gonna go to bed, good night everyone." Sango said walking upstairs.

"Yeah I'm going to go to bed too, good night boys." Kagome said as she got up and walked upstairs behind Sango.

"Good night." Both Inuyasha and Miroku said in unison.

"So Inuyasha how are you doing?" ask Miroku

"Other than having to rush Kagome to the hospital, okay I guess how was your date with Sango?"

"it was great we went and had dinner at Miyandello's and then had a walk on the beach."

"Sounds like you two had a good time."

"I did but I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed now, good night Inuyasha."

"Good night."

Miroku then walked up the stairs and into his bedroom.

…… kagome's room……

"Man I can't get to sleep….maybe I should just take a pill…NO! Kagome snap out of it you don't need to take pills!" Kagome thought to herself. "I know what I will do I will go watch a movie downstairs." When she got downstairs she noticed Inuyasha was sitting o n the couch. "Hey what are you still doing up?" Inuyasha asked as he saw Kagome walk into the living room.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither, I came to watch a movie do you want to watch on with me."

"sure but I get to pick the movie.'

"fine." Kagome then walked over the bookcase that had all the movies on it and picked out the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. (A/n: sorry couldn't think of anything and that's my favorite movie)

The next morning Sango was the first to wake up, she came downstairs and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast but then she suddenly stopped, she turned around and saw Kagome laying on Inuyasha's chest with his arms around her waist. "Maybe I should wake them up…..but they look so cute, I will just leave them." She thought to herself. Just then Miroku came walking down the stairs, he saw Inuyasha and Kagome on the couch and walked over to them crouched down nest to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear. "Good morning sunshine."

"Go away Miroku." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome awoke to the sound of Inuyasha voice. "Miroku why are you in my face?" she asked.

"Well I would like to know why you are asleep on the couch with Inuyasha." Kagome jumped up off Inuyasha as her eyes widened and she began to blush. "Sango can I see you in my room?!" Kagome yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"I'll be right back." She said as she ran up the stairs after Kagome.

…..kagome's room……

"Kagome why were you asleep with Inuyasha on the couch?" Sango asked and she shut kagome's bedroom door.

"I guess we must have both fallen asleep while watching the movie last night."

"So nothing happened right?"

'Oh god no! wait how long did you know we were like that?"

"Well I saw you when I came downstairs but I didn't want to wake you so I didn't."

"So you let Miroku?"

"No, actually I didn't Miroku was even awake."

"I can't believe this happened." Kagome said as she paced the room.

'Kagome calm down its okay nothing happened you didn't do anything wrong." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome said

"It's Miroku."

"Go away."

"Kagome why did you tell him to go away?"

"Because he was going to bug me about what just happened."

"Fine then I will let you hide from everybody."

"Thank you." Sango then walked out of the room leaving Kagome alone in her room.

…..Inuyasha room….

Shit! Shit! Shit! Kikyo is going to kill me when she finds out." Inuyasha saying to him self as he paced the room.

"Now why would I do that?" Kikyo said coming into the room.

"Kikyo how did you get in her?"

"Miroku let me in, now why would I kill you?"

"Oh no reason."

"Are you okay you seem tense?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

…..kagome's room……

Kagome sat at her computer to blog what happened, when she got an email someone she hadn't talked to in years. The email said….

_Hey Kagome it has been so long since I have last talked or seen you. I found your email on your website and thought I should email you. I just wanted to let you know if Inuyasha has made a move on you yet….because in your last blog he obviously didn't wan to wake if he holding you. So anyways I just wanted to see how you were doing, so write back soon!_

_Kouga )_

When she finished reading the email she immediately wrote back .then she tried to figure out the Kikyo problem.

…….back in Inuyasha room……..

"Inuyasha can I ask you something?'

"Yeah anything."

"Why do you spend so much time with Kagome, I mean she is so…"

"So what?'

"She is just so perfect about everything and she is trying to break us up."

'What! How could you say that?"

"Inuyasha you know it's true, she tells you that I'm cheating on you and she like practically loves you….I mean come on its kinda obviously."

"Yeah she does do that doesn't she; she is trying to break us up!" Inuyasha was starting to get mad at Kagome, just like Kikyo had planned.

…..later that night….

Kikyo had finally left and Miroku and Sango had gone to bed. Inuyasha was on his way to go tell Kagome to leave him alone and to stay away from him and Kikyo. Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and noticed that she was asleep on her bed with books and stuff all around her, then he notice a picture album and it was opened to page with a picture of him with Kagome on his back. "I believe you about Kikyo Kagome, I just don't want to be alone.' He whispered.

"You wont be alone you will always have me." Kagome mumbled in her sleep. Inuyasha then put all the books onto the floor and picked up Kagome and pulled the sheets down on the bed and then put her back down. Pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead and turned off the lights. "I love you Kagome, always have and always will." He whispered and he shut the door slowly behind him.

A/N: well i hoped you liked it! so if you want the next chapter up i need lots of reviews people!!!

thanks love ya

Mandy!


	4. The Blog

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I have been really busy with all my finals and do stuff for the last week of school so I haven't had anytime to type this chapter, but I will update a lot faster now that school is finally out! So I hope you like this chapter.

The summer had ended and tomorrow was the first day of school. Miroku was the first to get up that morning, so he went to make breakfast. Kagome walked down the stairs about two hours late, "Good morning Kagome, how did you sleep?" Miroku said

"Good morning to you too Miroku and fine thank you." she said as she sat down at the table and started to eat.

It was now 10:30 and Sango had finally gotten up. "Well good morning sleepy head." Kagome said smiling. "Good morning, you two are up early."

"Well not really you just slept late." Miroku said "well yeah, but you usually sleep later than any of us." Sango said as she sat down next to Kagome to eat breakfast. "Speaking of sleeping late where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "You don't know?" asked Sango. "No, why would I know where he is?" "Well he is not in his room, so I would have thought you saw him leave." "No I thought he was still sleeping."

Then both girl turned to look at Miroku. "What?!" "Come on Miroku we know you know where he is." said Sango. "Now why would you think that I would know such a thing?" "Miroku!!" both girls yelled. "okay okay, he left for Kikyo's early this morning, there you happy." Sango then smacked Miroku over the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Miroku said rubbing the back of his head. "You worried us." Sango said

"Miroku, did Inuyasha say how long he would be gone?" Kagome asked looking down at her plate while she shifted food with her fork. "no he didn't sorry Kagome." Miroku said. After Kagome and Sango finished breakfast they went to go get ready to go shopping.

…….Sango's room……..

Sango had just gotten out of the shower and got dressed. Then she heard a knock at her door. "I'm coming Kagome." Sango said. "Okay I'm going to go star the car." "Okay I will meet you out there in a few."

……. Kikyo's house……

"so Inuyasha why did you come her so early?" Kikyo asked. "I just wanted to come over and see you, I couldn't sleep." "Inuyasha can I talk to you about Kagome?" "what about Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a questioning look. "I don't think you should hang out with her any more." "What! Why?"

"She likes you Inu and I don't want you around her." Kikyo I cant do that she is my best friend." "Inuyasha she is going to break us up and I don't want that to happen." Kikyo said with tears in her eyes. "Kikyo don't worry I wont let that happen." he said as he hugged her. "I should go, I will call you later, bye." He got and then left.

………Back the house……

"Miroku where are you?!" "I'm in my room Inuyasha." Miroku yelled from his room. "where is Kagome and Sango?" "They went shopping, why?" "I was just wondering, do you think Kagome would mind if I used her computer mine isn't working?" "I don't see why not." Inuyasha then walked down the hall and into her bedroom. He walked over to her computer and sat down. He was checking his email when and IM window popped up.

Kawolf16: Hey Kags how you doin? Inuyasha just stared at the screen for a moment then typed back.

Miko-Cutie: is this Kouga???

Kawolf16: yes I talked to you yesterday remember?

Miko-Cutie: oh yea sorry I forgot to add you to my list.

"why is she talking to Kouga?" Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kawolf16:…okay….n e ways why haven't you written in your blog? What's going on? Hey did the mutt say n e thing to you about the3 incident the other night?

Miko-Cutie: idk…..and not really

Kawolf16: I'm sorry Kags, just remember I'm always here if you need me.

"What is he talking about?" Inuyasha said to himself. "I wonder what she writes in her blog?"

Miko-Cutie: hey can you send me the link to my blog it wont open for me.

Kawolf16: sure…….. w w w . k a g s - b l o g . c o m( i had to put spaces so bare with me)

Miko-Cutie: thanks, I will talk to you late, bye!

Kawolf16: bye Kags!

Kawolf16 has signed off

"Okay now all I have to do is read what she has wrote." he opened the page and began to read. An hour had passed and he had finally finished reading, he sat there and just stared at the screen in shock. "she loves me?!" he said aloud. "Miroku we're home!" "Oh no Kagome's back, what do I do now?" he heard her walking up the stair, he ran into her bathroom and into her shower as she entered the room. He then hear her to come in, she walked over to the shower and turned it on. "Shit! That is cold! But how am I supposed to get out of here?" he thought to himself. "Kagome come her really quick." her heard Sango yell. "Coming!' he then heard her footsteps as she walked out. "thank you Sango." he ran out of the bathroom and then out of her room and into the hallway. "Inuyasha why are you all wet?" he turned around to see Kagome. "Ummm… sprinklers." "sprinklers?" she said with a confused look. "yeah so I'm going to go get dried off." he then walked towards his room leaving a confused Kagome in the hall.

A/N: okay i know it is kinda short but i still hope you enjoyed reading it………. Remember to R&R!!!!!!! and have a great summer!

Ily

Kagome-chan753


	5. Author note! READ READ READ!

Okay peoples I am going to be the biggest pain in the butt.

I am taking chapters 4 and 5 off because i want to rewrite some things.

I'm changing part of the concept so it will work later in the story!

Please try to hang in there with me!

I know i haven't updated in FOREVER! But I'm working on other stories!

I love you all so much!!!!!!!!!

-Kagome-chan753


	6. chapter 4: Fights

A/N: Okay sorry I didn't update in forever I have been so busy with school and I have been sick lately. I just figured out all my updates b/c they were a mess. So I have been a busy bee. I am trying to write mulitiple stories and figure out what where I'm going with them. I hope you guys like this chapter, don't forget to review when you're done.  
-Kagome-Chan753 

Chapter 4: Fights 

Kagome walked back into her room to get into the shower when she noticed her blog page was open and a instant message from Kouga open. She read the conversation with Koug and then she thought to herself.. _Miroku and Sango know about my blog page so that means…oh no! That means Inuyasha knows everything, man what am I going to do?_ Kagome got up and walked over to her bed and then she realized she had the shower running, so she quickly took a shower. Then got dressed in her pajamas and went to bed.

It was 6:45 in the morning and Kagome was banging on Sango's door trying to wake her up. "SANGO!" Kagome yelled. "Kagome 5 more minutes." Sango mumbled tiredly, "I don't think so Sango, let's go you need to get up now!" Kagome said finally getting the door open, she walked over to her bed and pulled the covers off Sango. Kagome walked into the bathroom and got a bucket out of the linen closet , turned the tub on cold water and filled the bucket. She walked to Sango's bedside, "Sango you are going to hate me but you need to get up." Kagome said and then quickly poured the water over Sango. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed.  
Just down the hall both boys came running out of their rooms and towards Sango's room. Just before Inuyasha and Miroku could get to her door Kagome came running out followed by a soaking wet Sango. "What the hell is going on here!" Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome why is Sango wet?" Miroku asked. "Because _pant_ She _pant_ wouldn't get out of bed_ pant_." Kagome said running past Inuyasha again, he grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him. Miroku did the same to Sango. "Okay we all just need to take a deep breath and calm down." Miroku said. Kagome and Sango just started laughing. "Uh okay then. I'm gonna go get a shower now, call me when the insanity wears off between you two." Inuyasha said releasing Kagome's arm and walking back toward his room. "I am going to go take a shower as well, see you lady's in a little while." Miroku said following Inuyasha back towards their rooms.  
------  
Kagome had just gotten dressed, she was wearing a mini black skirt with a purple tank top that hugged her curves nicely. With black heals, and her hair was down. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of her room, heading down stairs to get something to eat.

-----  
Sango had just gotten out of her went clothes and put on some dry ones. She put on jeans and a black shirt with a wilting rose on it o, that hugged her curves nicely, with her boots. After she got dressed she went into her bathroom and dried her hair and put it in a pony tail. Then headed down stairs to go get some food.

-----

When Sango got downstairs Kagome was sitting at the table eating toast and reading a magazine. "Morning sunshine." Kagome said closing her magazine. "mhmmm morning." Sango said grabbing an apple from the basket on the counter and taking a bite out of it.  
"We are going to be late what are those two doing?" Kagome said getting up and getting a glass of water. "I don't know but we should just leave." Sango said grabbing her stuff out of the living room. "Yeah, let's go they'll catch up." Kagome agreed and then they walked out the front door.  
------  
"Miroku get your ass out here the girls already left, what are you doing putting on make-up!" Inuyasha yelled through Miroku's door. "I'm coming calm down." Miroku said then came walking out of his door. "Finally, now come on let's go." Inuyasha said already half way down the stairs. Miroku just shook his head.

Sango and Kagome where just passing the park when Miroku and Inuysha ran up behind them. "You girls could have at least waited for us." Miroku said almost out of breath. "Well if somebody didn't take forever to get ready Miroku, we would have waited." Kagome said, Inuyasha just laughed. "Inuyasha I wouldn't be laughing you were taking long too." Sango added, everyone laughed but him.

It was around 9 and Kagome and Inuyasha had geometry, Kagome was late to class because she had to help her previous teacher with some work. She walked into the room, everyone looked up and stared at her, _I hate when people do that _she thought to herself. She just ignored it and went to take her seat in front of Inuyasha and started doing the work on the board.

Inuyasha was busy doing his work when a folded piece of paper fell on his desk, it was from Kagome. He opened the note and read it,  
_K- Why where you in my room last night while I was gone?  
_His eyes grew wide_ Crap now what_ He thought  
_I- my internet was not working so I went to go use yours why?  
_ He refolded the note and put the note in her hand which was down by his desk. Kagome read the note and then wrote back and threw the note back on his desk.  
_K-So you also decided to talk to Kouga and read my blog?  
I-Hey don't get mad at me Kouga Imed you I just responded.  
K-you should have said I wasn't there!_  
_I-Was the blog true?  
_Kagome read that and then crumpled up the paper and threw it towards the trash can making it in. "Good arm Kagome!" said a boy next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and thought _suck up_.

The bell rang and Kagome was the first to leave with Inuyasha close behind, "Kagome come back here!" he called through the crowd between them. He gave a frustrated sigh, and followed her to her locke. "Hey man what's up?" Miroku asked opening his locker next to Sango's. Inuyasha ignored Miroku, "Kagome are you going to answer me." she ignored him, "Sango what do we need for English?" Sango just looked at Inuyasha and then back at Kagome, "Uh our binders, we are writing an essay." Kagome moaned, "Great." Inuyasha just stood there, "Kagome!." he yelled, Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at him, then slammed her locker and walked away. Miroku and Sango just looked at each other. "Damn Inuyasha what did you do to piss her off now." Miroku asked. "Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled and then walked away. "Well this is going to be an interesting lunch." Sango said, "mhmmm." Miroku agreed. 

Inuyasha walked into the lunch room about 20 minutes after everyone else and sat down next to Kagome at their usual table, he noticed that we he sat down that Kagome stopped talking. "Look Kagome I-" he was cut off, "Sorry guys but I have to go to the library I will see you later. Bye." Kagome said then got up and walked away.  
-----  
When Kagome got into the library she went over to the fiction section and sat down with her back up against the shelfs. She pulled her knees to her chest and just thought things over. "Kagome?" she heard a male voice say, she lifted her head and saw Kouga. "Whats wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her. "Nothing just thinking some things over." "Is this about Inuyasha by any chance?" He asked, Kagome nodded. "He read my blog" She said quietly, "How did he find it?" "You told him." "What are you talking about I would never talk to him, how could I possible tell him." Kouga said getting all defensive. "He was on my computer last night when you Imed me." She responded, "He just sat there a fucking talked to me!" Kouga said getting mad. "Mr. Wolf watch your language." The librarian said. Kouga looked up at her, "sorry." He then turned his attention back to Kagome. "Hey Kags sorry I have to go, I will see you later though." Kagome nodded and he got up and walked out of the library. Kagome saighed and got up and walked out of the library.  
-------  
She walked over to her locker to find Sango standing there waiting. "Kagome what is going on with you today?" She asked, "Nothing I'm just busy that's all." Kagome said with a fake smile._ Kagome I know that smile is fake and I don't like it._ Sango thought to herself. They walked together to English, Kagome was happy because that was the one class she didn't have with Inuyasha, she could breath easily now. But the only downside was that Kikyo was in that class, and speaking of Kikyo she was late, the bell had just rang and Mrs. Rin had instructed the class to write their essay and she walked in 15 minutes late. "Kikyo you are late." Mrs. Rin said, "Yeah I know I was helping a new kid around." "Okay just make sure not to make a habit of it." Mrs.Rin said and then continued to type something on her laptop. Kikyo nodded and sat down next to a boy named Ash and winked at him. Kagome looked at her weird and Kikyo just glared at her.  
Time in that class passed quick and so did every other class. Kagome still didn't speak a word to Inuyasha in any of their other classes.  
Kagome was at her locker get her homework to take home when Kikyo came up to her, "Hey Kikyo." Kagome said trying to be nice, Kikyo put on a fake smile, "Hey Kagome I just wanted to tell you something." Kagome looked at her weird, "sure what is it?" she asked. "I want you to stay away from Inuyasha" Kagome just looked confused, "Uh Kikyo he lives with me, how do you supose I do that?" she asked, "Just stay away from MY boyfriend." she said putting an emphasis on my,"Or I will make your life a living hell, make sure of that." she said then smirked and walked away. Kagome's mouth just dropped. _oh my god how dare she that bitch!_ Kagome thought, she slammed her locker and stormed right past Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha as they walked towards her locker.

"What was that about?" Miroku asked, Sango just shook her head, "I have no idea." Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo and saw her smiling and laughing at Kagome and she walked out. Then looked after Kagome. 

Kagome was so mad when she got home that she threw her stuff on the floor and ran upstairs and slammed her door shut shaking her room. "Who the hell does she think she is!" She yelled. She went over to her compute and was about to start typing when she realized Inuyasha could read her blog now, so she went over to her bookcase and grabbed a notebook and laid down on her bed and wrote. About 15 minutes later she heard the front door open and close, then footsteps up the stairs and before she knew it Inuyasha was barged through her door. Which startled her, "What do you want?" She asked sitting up on her bed. "What happened between you and Kikyo?" he asked with a firm tone.  
"I don't know why don't you go ask her she's your girlfriend." "What the hell is wrong with you lately." he yelled. " that is none of your business." Kagome said calmly, He just rolled his eyes and left slamming her door behind him. Kagome sighed and plopped back down on her stomach and continued to write. 

Kikyo was sitting her living room on her laptop browsing the internet when she came across Kagome's blog and started to read it. She got to the page where Kagome wrote about sleeping on the couch with Inuyasha and immediately stopped and Imed kagome.

------

Kagome was reading her eamil when an IM popped up. 

KiKi753: U Fucking Bitch!  
Kagome knew exactly who it was and just rolled her eyes.  
MikoCutie: What did I do now?  
KiKi753: You slept with him you slut!  
MikoCutie: What are you talking about?  
KiKi753: You'll see tomorrow!  
KiKi753 has signed off.

Kagome just sat there staring at the screen trying to figure out what was going on. 

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all walked into the school and Kagome's eyes grew wide. There were flyers all over the walls with a picture of her with the words 'Watch out or the slut will sleep with your boyfriend.' written on it. She looked around and found Kikyo laughing with her friends, she looked at Kagome, smiled and waved.  
"Oh my god." Sango said looking around the school. Kagome just ignored it and walked to her locker, as she did some guy stopped her. "Hey Kagome I'm free tonight how bout you come over to my place and we can-" "Back off asshole!" Kouga said standing in front of Kagome. The guy just walked away, Kouga turned around to face her "Kagome what is going on?" he asked, "Kikyo decided to make my life a living hell." was all she said and then walked off to class. Getting glares from all the girls, while all the guys tried to come up to her, she pushed some guy into a trash can because he grabbed her butt.

Sango and Miroku followed her around making sure she was okay, while Inuyasha went to Kikyo to see what was going on. He finally got to talk to her in Gym. "Kikyo did you post those flyers?" he asked walking next to her, Kikyo just gave him a sad face. "How come you will sleep with her but you wont with me, what does she have that I don't?" she asked hugging his torso. "Kikyo what are you talking about I never slept with Kagome." He said pulling her arms off him. "I found that bitch's blog and read when you guys slept together on the couch and she said you guys has sex." Kikyo said getting mad. "No she didn't Kikyo I have read her blog she never said anything about sex, and yes I did fall asleep with her in my arms because we were watching a movie and in the middle of the night she just happened to get in my arms so we could both sleep comfortably on the couch." he said defending Kagome. "Inuyasha how can you defend her she loves you and is trying to break us up don't you see that!" Kikyo yelled so the whole gym class could hear. Immediately everyone started talking, Inuysha could hear them saying that he was a player and a bastard for defending the "slut" which was Kagome according to them. "Kikyo you are acting ridiculous." he said, "Am I Inuyasha?" she asked, but just as she finished the bell rang and Inuaysha walked away.

-----

Kagome walked in to the lunch room and the whole room became silent and then everyone began to whisper. She just shook her head and walked out to the patio. Sango and Miroku were sitting under a tree talking and then they noticed her, "Kagome over here." Sango called. Kagome smiled and walked over there. "Hey guys." she waved, but then Kikyo walked in front of her. "Hey slut, where you going?" she said. "Kikyo move." Kagome said firmly. "What if I don't?" she asked mocking her. "Move or I will move you." Kikyo laughed, "I'd like to see you try." Right when she said that Inuyasha walked outside. "Inuyasha go back inside before Kagome sleeps with you again." Kikyo called, Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome and Kikyo, then saw Miroku and Sango walking over to them. "Kikyo shut up!" Kagome yelled, "What you gonna do about it whore?" Kikyo said, before WHAM! Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all gasped. Kagome had punched her in the face and she fell backward onto her butt. Kikyo removed her hands from her face and her eye was already starting to get purple. "I cant believe you!" she yelled. She swung her leg under Kagome's feet and Kagome fell to the ground and Kikyo tackled her. They were pulling hair and punching and ripping clothes. Inuyasha ran over and grabbed Kikyo off Kagome and Sango and Miroku grabbed Kagome and they both held them back. Kikyo's hair was all messed up and she had a bloody lip and a black eye. Her right sleeve was hanging off her shoulder and her pant knees were ripped. Kagome's hair was also a mess and her lip was bleeding and her shirt was practically off, you could see her bra and her left heel was broken.

Kagome pulled her arms away from Sango and Miroku and took off her shoes and threw them and Kikyo hitting her in the stomach, "Go to hell Kikyo!" Kagome yelled, then started to leave to campus to go home, Sango followed her. After Kagome was out of sight Inuyasha let go of Kikyo. "How come you didn't defend me!" she yelled, "you are always defending her!" Inuyasha just stared at her, " Are you okay." he said wiping the blood away from her lip. Kikyo turned her face away from him, and walked back into school. Inuyasha took this opportunity to head home.

Kagome was in her bathroom brushing her hair. "I cant believe you punched Kikyo." Sango said sitting on Kagome's bed. Kagome was done brushing her hair and she walked out into her room and sat down next to Sango. "She told me the other day to stay away from Inuyasha and it pissed me off, so this just pushed me over the edge! I cant stand her and now no one at school will talk to me and guys want to sleep with me." Sango pulled Kagome into a hug. "Everything will be okay, I'm sure of it. Just give it time." Just then there was a knock at Kagome's door. "come in." she said, the door opened and Inuyasha walked in. "Sango can I have a word alone with Kagome?" He asked, Sango nodded and got up and walked past Inuyasha out the door. 

Inuyasha shut the door as Sango walked out, He walked over to Kagome's bed and sat down. "Are you okay?" he asked, Kagome looked straight in his gorgeous amber eyes. "Let's see your girlfriend tells me to stay away from you and then posts flyers of me telling everyone I'm a slut and whore then I get into a fight with her, Do you honestly believe that I am okay?" Kagome said. Inuyasha just looked at her. "Because if you do please leave." Inuyasha just looked at her blankly. She sighed, He moved closer to her and pulled her into a tight but gentle embrace. "No I don't believe you are okay, and Kikyo had no right doing what she did to you and I'm sorry. This is all my fault." he said still hugging her. "How is any of this your fault? This is my fault I should have never written any thing about you or me on the internet, I knew someone would say something about it one day. It was all just a matter of time. Kikyo is just trying to be protective, that is all." Inuyasha released Kagome and smiled at her. "You were always the one to never let people bring you down." He said then kissed her on then forehead and walked out of her room.

The next day at school Kagome was called into the front office along with Kikyo. They were sitting in chairs in the office waiting for the principal to call them into his office.

A few minutes later a young woman came out and said, "Kagome, Kikyo Mr.Takashima would like to see you now. Please follow me." Both Kagome and Kikyo got up and followed the lady down the hall and into through the last door on their left. After she let them through the door she left, closing the door behind her. "Ladies take a seat.", they both sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk. "Now we all know why you both are in here and I sorry to tell you that your parents have been notarized and you have been suspended for a week starting today, so will not be allowed on campus until December 12th. You will be allowed to go to your lockers and get your stuff and immediately leave campus." he said firmly. Kikyo and Kagome nodded, stood up and walked out. Leaving the front office.

----

Out in the hall people had already heard about them both getting suspended and we're all talking about it when they were at their lockers. "So slut look what you did now." Kikyo said. "Don't even start with me Kikyo you started all of this." Kagome said closing her locker and walking away, "That's right Kagome walk away from everything, Just like you always have." Kagome just waved her hand above her head showing Kikyo she didn't care.

A/N: So how did you like it? I spent a lot of time on it and I liek it way better that what it was. I hope you liked it too, well I'm going to be posting a new story called "Pain is Love" in the next xouple of days so stay alert.  
dont forget to R&R! please and thank you!!

Kagome-Chan753


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Please excuse my spelling errors on the names, sorry I like flew by on spell check. Hope you like this chapter.

Kagome-Chan753

Kagome walked down the street mentally yelling in her head. _Oh my god Kikyo ruins everything , and yet she still gets what she wants she gets Inuyasha and everything else! I hate her! I wish she would just disappear and never return!_ She was about half way home when she heard a familiar voice. She stopped and looked through the bushes from where the voice was coming. She saw Kikyo sitting on a bench talking to Ash a kid from her English class . She walked closer to the bush and squatted so she wasn't seen and listened. "I'm making Kagome's life a living hell and she is starting to break, as soon as she breaks I want you to move in on Inuyasha make him feel horrible about everything. Then once that is done I will make them madeat each other until they never speak again." Kikyo said, "What are you going to do to Inuyasha after that" Ash asked, Kikyo just smile. "I will hurt him and since Kagome wont be there to talk to him he will have no one to run to. And with Kagome upset about other stuff she will have no one to run to as well. Then it's just you and me baby" Kikyo said making sure she was very clear. Then she kissed him and then both made-out for about 10 minutes. Kagome just sat there and gagged and slowly got up and continued to walk home. _Okay so she wants to play games does she, okay then let's play. But no matter what I'm not losing Inuyasha and she can count on that. _Kagome thought and she walked up the steps to their house.

It had been three hours and already Kagome was tired so she got out her cell phone and texted Sango.  
Kagome-Hey San how is everything going? 

------ 

Sango was sitting in Math when her purse randomly started moving off her desk and fell onto the floor. She stared at it for a moment then remembered her phone was on vibrate.  
She picked it up off the floor and dug through it until she found her phone and saw that Kagome had texted her she smile and texted back.

Sango- Hey Kags! Its okay but Inuyasha is acting weird he wont talk without you here L . But other than that I cant believe Mr.Takashima suspended you! That is crazy. So whats up?  
Kagome- well Inuyasha will live but I have to tell you something bout kinky hoe when you get home. Ik! He was being totally unfair I didn't kick her ass that bad. I am so bored there is nothing to do but I guess I will go thro some old stuff.  
Sango- Okay well I gtg Mr.Kashi is coming over here LOVE YOU!   
Kagome- LOVE YOU  
-----

Kagome closed her phone and sighed, "This is going to be a long week."

Miroku watched as Inuyasha stared aimlessly off in his own world until WHAM the baseball hit him directly in the face. "What the hell!" He yelled, Miroku just sighed and shook his head. "Inuyasha pay attention and stop day dreaming!" yelled the couch from across the baseball diamond. " Hey Inuyasha did you really fuck Kagome and then turn around and Fuck Kikyo?" some guy named Justin asked him from third base. Miroku and the whole team looked at Inuyasha and Justin. Inuyasha growled and started to walked toward Justin. Miroku ran and stood in front on Inuyasha and stopped him, "Inu he isn't even worth it." He said, Justin laughed. "Are you gonna do it to that bitch Sango too." Miroku turned around and looked at him then punched him in the face. Inuyasha just stared in shock, "Miroku!" the couch yelled, Inuyasha just laughed "Nice punch Miroku!" Justin just stared at both of them, Inuyash bent down and got in his face. "You say anything about my friends again and I will fucking kick your ass." He said and then walked away with Miroku right behind him.  
--------  
"Miroku!" Sango called running down the hallway trying to catch up to him. He turned around and waited for her, "Yeah?" He asked. "Everyone is talking about you punching Justin in gym today, is that true?" she asked and they both continued to walk to Inuyasha's locker. "Yes Sango you have heard right, I punched him." Sagno just looked at him, "What did he do?" she asked stopping at Inuyasha's locker and leaning her back against it, looking at Miroku waiting for and answer. "Sango you don't need to worry about it all right." Was all he said until Inuaysha came walking up. "Hey Inuaysha." Sango said with a smile. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, "How was your day Sango?"  
"Fine, but I miss Kagome and everyone is talking about her. I cant believe Kikyo did that to her, are you going to say anything to Kikyo about Inuyasha?" she asked, "I have Sango and I just got into a fight with her and I don't want to do that." They all started to head out of the school and home. "You are going to defend Kagome aren't you?" Miroku asked, looking at Inuyasha. "How would you like me to do that it is her fault for posting the blog in the first place. She knew something like this would happen she even said so." He said looking straight ahead. Sango stopped and just stood there, Miroku noticed this and stopped and looked back. "Sang-" "I cant believe you!" Sango yelled, which caught Inuyasha attention and he turned around and stared at her. "She has done so much stuff for you! How dare you not defend her, she put that stuff on the internet to show people that she cared for you and everything on there is about you. And when it come to defending her for something that your BITCH of a girlfriend did you wont, I would have never thought you would go that low Inuyasha!" she yelled and then walked home through the park away from him and Miroku. Miroku just stared at Inuyasha, who was just staring where Sango was just standing. "Wow." Miroku said and then continued to walk home leaving Inuyasha standing there.

Sango got home before anyone and slammed the door behind her, Kagome was sleeping when Sango came bursting through her door it scared her. "Shit! Sango don't do that." Kagome said holding her hand over her heart. "Sorry Inuyasha just pissed me off that's all and I'm just really mad, now what did Kikyo say?" Sango asked sitting at the foot of Kagome's bed. Kagome told her everything she heard on her way home except the part where Kikyo was going to make everyone mad at him and then told her about Kikyo and Ash making out. "Eww that's gross why would someone want to make out with her!" Sango said, Kagome laughed . "I don't know ask Inuyasha." then she stopped laughing and was sad. Sango noticed this and immediately changed the subject, "Guess what Miroku did today?" she said quickly, Kagome looked at her, "What?" she asked. Sango smiled. "He punched Justin in the face." "Miroku!" Just as Kagome said that Miroku walked in her door, "Yes Kagome?" he said walking over and sitting on her bed. Kagome and Sango laughed along with Miroku. "Did you really punch someone today?" Kagome asked, he smiled. "Yes I did. He said some things he shouldn't have that made Inuaysha mad so I went to go stop him then he said something else and it made me mad so I punched him." Sango and Kagome looked at each other. "What did he say?" Kagome asked, Miroku looked at Sango, she noticed this and look up at him, he quickly looked away. "I would rather not talk about it." Kagome caught the sound of the door closing and realized Inuayasha had just gotten home. "Well I would like to go get some food so when I get back up here I want my room back." she said with a laugh. "Oh sorry Kagome." Sango said, "Yes Kagome we are sorry we will leave." Miroku added. They both got up and walked out.

Kagome got off her bed and walked out of her room, down the hall and then downstairs and into the living room. When she turned the corner to go into the kitchen she ran right into Inuyasha, falling back against the wall hitting her head. "Uh sorry." Kagome said looking up rubbing her head. "No it's my fault, I'm sorry are you okay?" Inuayasha asked looking at her. "Mhmm I'm fine." She said walking past him and into the kitchen, Inuyahsa turned to walk up stairs. "Hey Inuaysha."Kagome said, "Hmm." he said turning around. "What happened with you and Sango today?" she asked getting something out of the fridge. Inuayasha just looked at her. "Don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with you." He said then walked upstairs. _I know your lying Inuaysha I just wish you wouldn't at a time like this._ Kagome thought, then she looked at the clock and it was already 5:30.

It was the 8th so Kagome only had to wait four more days until she could go back to hell. She was sitting at her computer, it was 1:45 and Sango, Miroku and Inuyahsa wouldn't be home for another hour. Kagome was sitting at her computer when she got an email. She clicked on it and it was from Kouga.

Hey Kags,  
How are things going, everything here is crazy everyone is talking about you and Kikyo. Miroku, me and Sango have done our best to stick up for you. Sango has even slapped some girls. It's pretty funny. But that mutt is acting weird, he isn't being an ass to me, but he wont talk to Miroku or Sango. Actually I think they are avoiding him. It's like Kikyo made them desert him. Everyone is saying shit to him though and he is trying his hardest not to knock them out. Well a teacher is coming so I will get back to you when I get home.

See ya.  
Kouga 

Kagome just read it and shook her head. _It has begun _she thought.  
------

Inuyasha walked down a hall filled with whispers and stares, but he was too stuck in his own thoughts to notice. _Who side should I take, Kikyo is my girlfriend, but Kagome is my best friend and has always had my back. I should have hers now right?_ His thought was interrupted, "Hey Mutt!" He turned around to see Kouga running up behind him. "Kouga what do you want?" he asked. "What the fuck is your problem!" Kouga yelled getting in his face, everyone stared. Inuyasha pushed him away. "Kouga back off, I mean it!" He growled. "You better get your girlfriend to shut her fucking mouth, or I will!" He said then walked off. Everyone was still staring. "WHAT!!?" Inuyasha yelled, everyone jumped and looked away. He gave a frustrated sigh and then walked off.

-----  
Miroku walked into Biology and sat down next to Sango, "Hey how you doing?" he asked looking at Sango and she stared out the window with a sad expression on her face. " I'm fine, I just miss Kagome and I want to kick Kikyo's ass!" she said right before one of Kikyo's friends walked in giving her and Miroku and evil glare. She sat down next to a group a girls and started talking "Did you hear what Inuyasha said about Kagome in English today?" she asked speaking loudly, making sure Sango and Miroku could hear her. "No what?" one of the girl's asked. " He said she was the biggest slut that he knew and that he would never speak to her again." Kikyo's friend said. Sango clenched her fists and started to stand up, Miroku put his hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed her back down. "Sango, we both know Inuyasha would say that." He said, "I don't care if he said it or not! I'm gonna kick someone's ass." Sango yelled getting up and walking out of the room right as the teacher walked in, "Sango where do you think you're going!" the teacher yelled out the door. Sango didn't answer and just kept walking.

-----  
Sango Stormed into the Art room and everyone looked at her, "Sango do you need something?" the teacher asked. "Yeah I need Inuyasha for something." she said angrily, Inuyasha looked at her funny and got up and walked over to her and she dragged him out the door, leaving whispers behind. "Sango what's going on? Is something wrong?" he asked, Sango just held her anger back. "Did you call Kagome a slut today?" she asked, he looked at her shocked, "You're kidding right, I cant believe you would actually think that." he said laughing. "Inuyasha this is far from funny!" she yelled, just then the bell rang and everyone started to appear in the halls. "Sango what the hell is your deal lately!" Inuyasha yells. People started to form a group around them and listened to their fight. "Hey Inuyasha did you sleep with Sango too!" Some girl from behind Sango yelled, Sango turned around and punched her, the girl fell to the floor. "My deal is you being a fucking ass!" she said then walked off towards Miroku and her locker.

Kagome was sitting in the park on a swing, when she was suddenly being pulled back. She gasped and looked over her shoulder and saw Kouga. "How did I know you would be here." He said continuing to push her on the swing. Kagome laughed, "This brings back old memories." Kouga smiled, "Yes it does."

_Flashback  
__Three young children ran through woods and towards the park, Inuyasha and Kouga chased Kagome to the field. Kagome screamed and rolled on the grass, where she was tackled by two boys. They all laughed, then Kouga reached over to Kagome and said "Tag your it Kaggy!" then got up and ran away along with Inuyasha. "Hey! That's not fair!" she said running after them. After about an hour Inuyasha's mom called him home and Kagome went and sat on the swings. "Kouga come push me!" she yelled, he came running over and began to push her and she laughed as she went higher and higher.  
"Kouga I'm so happy that you, me and Inuyasha can all be friends, we will be friends forever! Nothing will ever change that." She said, "Yeah forever!" he agreed._

_End Flashback_

"Kouga what ever happened between you and Inuyasha, you guys just stopped talking after a summer?" Kagome asked, Kouga sighed. "We had a fight about something and we have never gotten over it, that's all." Kagome laughed, "What did you guys like fight over a videogame?" she asked, "Something like that." he said stopping the swing. "Kagome." he said, she turned around, "Yeah." Kouga opened his mouth to say something when, " Hey Kagome!!" Both Kagome and Kouga looked around and then saw Sango running over to them, Kouga dropped his head and sighed. Kagome stood up and walked over to Sango, who was out of breath. "Hey Sango, how was school?" Sango walked over to a tree and sat down underneath it, Kagome sat next to her and Kouga next to Kagome. "A living hell, I seriously hate going without you it's like torture. I have no one to talk to about Miroku or anything." Sango said, Kagome smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Only four more days and I will be back." She said, Kouga just laughed, both Sango and Kagome looked at him, "What are you laughing at?" Kagome asked letting go of Sango. "You girls act like the world is going to end if one of you is alone for more than a couple of days." He said continuing to laugh. Kagome just glared at him playfully, "Well excuse us!" she said. Sango laughed. After everyone stopped laughing there was a awkward silence. "So what were you two talking about before I came and interrupted?" Sango asked, leaning her back against the trunk of the tree. Kouga was staring off into to space and did not respond to Sango's question. "We were talking about how him, me and Inuyasha all used to hang out, then I asked what ever happened between them." Kagome answered, Kouga became alert as he saw Inuyasha walk by the park entrance gates, and watched as he stopped and stared at all of them sitting under the tree. Kagome stared at Kouga following his gaze to where Inuyasha was standing and got up. Kouga and Sango noticed this, "Kagome where are you going?" Kouga asked. "To talk to Inuyasha." she said walking over to him.

As soon as Kagome was far enough away Kouga began to growl, "Kouga sitting here growling is not going to stop her." Sango said, Kouga started to get up but Sango pushed him back down. "That didn't mean go over there. Just let them talk, I know Inuyasha is being an ass, but he is trying his hardest not to let this get to him." Kouga sighed and put his head down, "Kouga." Sango said lifting his head, "She is till hurting from what happened between you guys, and obviously so are you. Just give it time., she still loves you, but maybe not how you love her." Sango said trying to make him feel a little bit better, seeing the pain and hurt in his ice blue eyes. Kouga nodded and stood up, "Tell Kagome that I will call her later." He said walking away.

Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha and looked at him. "I guess Sango told you then." he said softly. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, Sango didn't tell me anything. What happened?" She asked, walking along side Inuyasha on the path through the park. "People are starting rumors around the school saying that I called you a slut." He said, looking down at his feet as he walked. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "They can all kiss my ass." Inuyasha looked at her shocked, Kagome only cursed when she was extremely pissed or something was bothering here. "Are you okay. I mean with all the stuff that is going on? Is there something bothering you?" he asked, Kagome smiled and looked at him. "Not at the moment, how was school. Not counting your argument with Sango?" She asked as they came to the end of the path, Walking past a pond and out to the street which led to the house. " Same old stuff. Everyone still talking about you and Kikyo but just school." "Oh god I cant wait to come back." Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha laughed, Kagome smiled. The rest of the walk home was silent between the two.

It was around 6 when Kagome and Inuyasha both walked through the front door, Sango was sitting at the kitchen table but got up and walked out of the room. Inuyasha sighed, Miroku walked out of the kitchen, "Oh Kagome, your mother called. It sounded important you should call her." Kagome looked at him confused, "My mom?" She asked. "Yes your mom, you should call her back." She nodded and walked upstairs. _ This is not going to be good._ Kagome said closing her bedroom door behind her.

A/N: Okay so I got it up I'm sorry it took longer b/c I was sick and still am so I have being trying to rest so I can go to DC.!!!!! YAY okay well anyways I hope you like this chappie! So review please!!!!!!!!

Love you all!

Kagome-Chan753


	8. Chapter 6: Up and Down

A/N: Okay so this one is gonna be sorta weird it is bad in the beginning and sorta good at the end but not. You'll just have to decide whether it is good or not! ; 

Hope you like it!Kagome-Chan753 3

Chapter 6: Up and Down

"No! Mom that's not fair!" Kagome yelled into her phone while pacing her room. _"Kagome your father and I feel it is best if you spend time away from everyone there, we think that they are a bad influence." _"My father, How dare you, that man will never be my father and you know that! Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku have been my friends since pre-k! You love them. I'm not coming home!" She yelled tears running down her face. _"Kagome Higurashi do not yell at me. You are coming home no matter what you say, it will do you some good. , I will have Your father come and get you Friday. Goodbye Kagome I will see you soon." _The line clicked off. "NO!" Kagome threw her phone on the floor. "AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome scream out of frustration. Just then Sango came running into the room followed by Miroku and Inuyasha. "What's wrong!" Sango said in alarm running over to Kagome who was now sitting on her floor. "I hate her." Kagome whispered. "What?" Miroku asked not hearing what she said. "I hate her!" she yelled. "Who?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome what is going on?" Sango asked, Kagome looked up at her friends and tears started to slowly role down her cheeks. "My mom is making me go home. I'm leaving Friday." "Are you serious? Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Because my step dad thinks its best." Kagome answer. "You cant just go and leave, what about school?" Sango asked, Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. I only have one year left and then they have no control over me." 

It was Wednesday and Kagome was out shopping for groceries since she had nothing better to do with her time. Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku would be home by the time she got back, she was waiting in line at the register when she saw Kouga walk by the store door. He looked in a saw her and waved. Kagome waved back, She was up to the register now and had just paid she grabbed her bags and walked out. Kouga was waiting for her outside, he smiled and grabbed some of the bags from her hands. "Kouga what are you doing over here shouldn't u be just getting home?" Kagome asked as they walked to her car. "I left early, I heard from Sango that your leaving to go back with your mom. Why?" Kagome sighed and opened the trunk and started putting bags in there Kouga did the same. "My step dad told my mom that all of this crap between me and other people is caused because Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. So Of course she is going to listen to him and not me, and make my life a living hell along with Kikyo by making me move back home." Kagome said shutting the trunk and getting into the driver's seat and unlocked the passenger side for Kouga to get in. "So that's it your just leaving?" Kagome started the car, "Kouga I have no choice. If I did trust me I would never leave." She said pulling out of the parking lot. It was silent for the rest of the ride to Kagome's house. When they pulled into the driveway Inuyasha was sitting on the roof outside his window. Kouga and Kagome got out of the car, Kagome headed to the trunk to start unloading the groceries. "What the hell are you doing here Wolf Shit?" Inuyasha called from the roof. "I'm helping Kagome, and Inuyasha I'm not in the mood for any of your bullshit right now." Kouga said grabbing most of the bags and following Kagome to the door. Inuyasha growled and crawled back through his window and walked downstairs just as Kagome and Kouga where bring in the last load of bags. "goodbye Kouga." Inuyasha said rudely. "Inuyasha you don't have to be rude." Kagome said putting stuff in the fridge. Kouga smirked at him, "Yeah Inuyasha don't be rude." He mocked, Inuyasha stepped towards him, glaring, Kagome stood between them. "Kouga I think you should go, I'm sorry I will call you later. Bye." She said walking him over to the door. "okay bye Kagome." He said then left the house, Kagome shut the door and walked back into the kitchen to continue unloading groceries. "Why do you always have to act like a jerk around him. What did he ever do to you?" Kagome said, "A lot of stuff and things I would rather not talk about, but for one thing he took something from me long ago." Kagome stared at him shocked she wasn't expecting an answer. "Well that was the past for whatever it was so I think it is time you guys get over it." Kagome said, with that said Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked out. 

Kikyo was hesitating to knock on the door, but something pushed her hand forward. The door swung open and Kagome stood there giving her a evil glare. "What the hell are you doing here!" she said harshly. "I came to see my boyfriend, you weren't making out with him were you whore?" she said pushing Kagome out of the way as she walked into the house. Kagome slammed the door and walked back into the house.Kikyo walked into Inuyasha bedroom, Inuyasha jumped, "Kikyo what are you doing here?" He asked surprised. "I came to see you." She said going over to his bed and kissing him. Inuyasha pulled away. "Kikyo maybe we should go to your house. I mean with Kagome here and everything." He said sitting up, But Kikyo pushed him back down and startled his waist, "Inuyasha you never want to have any fun." She said with a giggled and then continued kissing him. "Hey Inuyasha what did-" Sango said opening the door and staring at what she saw. "What are you doing here!" she yelled. Kikyo looked up, "Will everyone stop asking me that, I swear I'm going to punch the next person who asks that." Inuyasha sat up and put Kikyo next to him. "What did you need Sango?" He asked standing up, fixing his shirt. "Nothing." she said walking out of the room slamming the door.

---- 

"Kagome!" Sango yelled walking down the stairs. "What?" Kagome said sitting on the couch. "Did you know Kikyo is here. In our house making out with Inuyasha?' She asked sitting next to her. Kagome sighed and nodded and continued to flip through the channels on the TV. "And you let her come in!" Sango said getting mad, "Sango what would you like me to do?" "Deck her, you did before." Kagome laughed, "Sango I don't need to get into anymore trouble, as much as I hate her I would like to come back here, so I'm not going to do anything." Sango sighed, "This is crazy she is just doing it to makes us mad." 

------

"Inuyasha how come your acting so weird lately?" Kikyo asked combing her fingers through his hair. "I'm not." "You know I saw Kagome a the store today making out with Kouga, she was all over him." Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in the pit of his stomach. "It was disgusting, they were making out for like 15 minutes, you think the slut would need time to breath." Kikyo said noticing she was breaking the ice, making Inuyasha even more hurt. "She was saying 'I love you' over and over again." From the look in his eyes, you could tell his was being torn up in side from what he was hearing. "Well sorry baby but I have to go, my mom wants me to help her paint the living room. Bye" She said then got off the bed and kissed him on the cheek and left._Kagome and Kouga she would never do that after what he did to her, he hurt her so bad. So bad she came running to me._

_Flashback__It was a very rainy and cold night. Inuyasha was sitting at home in his own room doing his homework it was around 11:30. Kagome had a date with Kouga that night, they had been dating for a few months and Kagome was crushing hard. Inuyasha hated Kouga for making a move on Kagome right before he was about to. Inuyasha had just finished his homework and gotten into bed. He had been asleep for at least 25 minutes when he heard someone out side his window and could smell salt water. "Kagome…" He said still half asleep, then he heard knocking against the glass of his window. "Inuyasha let me in." Kagome said from outside. Inuyasha got out of bed and opened the window. Kagome climbed in soaking wet from the rain and mascara running down her face from her tears. (and rain but mostly tears) She was shaking from the immense cold and from crying for so long, she slowly slide onto the floor and cried even harder. "Kags what's wrong?" Inuyasha said sitting down next to her and pulling her into his lap. Kagome tried to calm her self and stop crying but the tears wouldn't stop. Inuyasha just rocked her in his lap for about 15 minutes before she stopped crying. "Kouga dumped me, he dumped me to go out with some other girl. He left me and then went to go sit with her. Right in front of me, he said he never wanted to speak to me and that he never liked me that much any ways. He also said she was much prettier than I was" She said quietly, starting to cry some more. Inuyasha's grip tighten on her. "Kagome don't listen to him he is a dumb ass. You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen, I don't know how someone couldn't like you." he said rubbing her back, She looked up at him, "Thank you Inuyasha you always know what to say." she said some tears still running down her face. Inuyasha Continued to rock her, eventually she fell asleep from exhaustion. __End Flashback_

The house phone started to ring Inuyasha reached over to his nightstand and picked up the phone, he heard two voices. "Hey Kouga!" Kagome said happily on the line. "Hey Kags I need to talk to you about something." Kouga said, Inuyasha made a dirty look when he heard Kouga's voice. "What is it, is there something wrong?" Kagome asked "Nothing at all, hey do you think we could maybe go do something tomorrow, I'll ditch. I want to spend some more time with you before you leave." Kouga asked, his voice shaking. Kagome giggled a little bit. "Of course we can silly, why couldn't we I have nothing to do and I don't get to see you a lot since I'm not going to school." Inuyasha was starting to get mad. "You know you cant stay with your evil parents for too long. Or I will have to come steal you back." Kagome laughed, Kouga laughed along with her. "I wont I promise I will miss you guys too much. " Kagome said, "Okay well I will come get you in the morning around 9 and we can go do something fun." "Okay see you then." "Bye Kaggy." Kagome laughed at her old nickname, "Bye Kouga see you tomorrow morning." then the line clicked off. Inuyasha clicked the phone off and threw it across his room.

Kagome was still down stairs but went into the Kitchen to talk to Kouga so she would disturb Sango as she watched TV. "Who was that?" Sango asked getting up and getting something out of the fridge to drink. "Kouga he wants to hang out with me tomorrow so he can see me before I leave Friday." Kagome said taking the soda that Sango had offered her and sat down next to her at the table. "We should do that, you me and dare I say it, Inuyasha. You know like old times. You know before the bitch entered the picture." Kagome laughed, "Yeah that sounds great!" Kagome looked around the living room and kitchen. "Uh Sango where is Miroku I haven't seen him today?" Sango put her soda down, "He got sick earlier today he came home before us but you had already left I guess, He has been in his room since then." Kagome nodded, "Poor Miroku. I will go check on him and go talk to Inuyasha about doing something Thursday night." Kagome said getting up, Sango nodded. Kagome knocked lightly on Miroku's door, "Come in." Kagome heard a weak voice say. Kagome slowly and quietly opened the door. "Miroku are you okay?" Kagome asked sitting down next to him on the bed. "I will be I think I just caught a 24 hour flu." Miroku said. Kagome put her hand on his forehead, he was burning up. "Miroku you need to go to sleep and take something, you are burning up." Miroku nodded, "I took something already it should knock me out in a few minutes." Kagome smiled, "Okay I will either come check on you later or send Sango up here." He nodded and closed his eyes. Kagome smiled and left his room.

-----

Kagome knocked on Inuyasha door, "What do you want?" He said rudely. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked into his room. "Hey why did Kikyo leave? She asked trying to be nice. "I don't know, why not like you care." He snapped. "No reason I was just asking god bite my head off. I came in here to talk to you about going out on Thursday night before I leave me , you Sango and maybe Miroku if he is feeling up to it, what do you say?" she asked while spinning in his computer chair. "No." Was all he said, Kagome stopped the chair. "What?" She asked looking suddenly sad. "you heard me I said no. I do not want to go. I was thinking about going over to Kikyo's anyways." Kagome sighed, "Oh okay then, I guess me, Sango and Miroku will just go." Kagome said sadly and got up and walked out.Kagome was soundly sleeping when she was being tickled. She laughed and opened her eyes. Still tickling her Kouga sat on the edge of her bed. "K-Kouga….s-stop!" Kagome said still laughing. Kouga stopped and laughed. "Get up sleepy head." Kagome smiled and looked at her clock it was 10, "Oh my god I am so sorry. Sango was supposed to wake me up. Wait how did you get in here?" Kagome asked sitting up. "Kagome your fine I just got here, I'm glad you were still asleep cause I thought you would be sitting here waiting for me this whole time and Sango left me and note on the door with the key in it." He said smiling at her. "Well I need to get in the shower and get ready so I will be downstairs in about 30 minutes. So why don't you go down there and you can watch TV and eat something if your hungry." She said getting out of bed and looking in the mirror. _Oh my god my hair looks horrible!_ she thought. Kouga laughed as he saw her expression in the mirror. "Kouga get out!" she yelled grabbing his arm and pushing him out her door.

-----

Kouga shook his head and walked downstairs.

----

Kagome got into the shower which was freezing because Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha had used all the hot water. She would yell at them later though, she quickly washed her hair and her body and got out. She towel dried her hair and then brushed through it really quick. (a/n her hair is perfect she doesn't have to dry it and it wont frizz [ wish my hair did that but n e ways) She walked out to her room with the towel wrapped around her and got out her clothes for the day. She wore her favorite faded blue jeans and a baby blue tank top then out a little white jacket that had quarter sleeves. Then she slipped on some white flip flops and ran downstairs.

-------

"Okay I'm ready!" Kagome said as she waked down the last step, Kouga was sitting on the couch watching TV. "finally." he teased. "Shut up I didn't take that long considering the fact everyone used up all the hot water this morning." Kouga laughed and turned off the TV. " Okay what do you want to do today?" Kagome asked as they walked out the front door. "I have some ideas." Kagome smiled and opened the passenger door and climbed into his car. Kouga got into the driver seat and started the car. He backed out of the driveway and they were on their way.

"A pool hall, are you serious I cant play pool Kouga." Kagome whined as she was being drug into the building. Kouga laughed, "Don't worry Kagome no one will laugh at you." "I wasn't worried about that, but now I am thanks." Just as she said that they had entered the pool hall and it was completely empty. Kagome looked around the whole room. "Uh I'm not positive but isn't there supposed to be people here?" Kouga laughed and nodded. "Yeah but one of my friends owns this place and I asked him if we could just play with no one here." He said going behind the bar and grabbing some stuff from the shelves, "Uh Kouga we're too young to drink." Kagome said sitting at the bar in front of him, Kouga turned around and looked at her. "Kagome do you seriously think I would give you alcohol, I cant believe you would think that." He said handing her a soda. Kagome gave him a apologizing look. "Okay come on I will teach you how to play." He said walking over to the rack that held the pool sticks (or cues….I think) and grabbed two. He leaned them against the table and racked up the balls in the triangle thing (lol I don't know what it is called bare with me.) Kagome stared at the dark red cloth lining the inside of the table and laughed. _this should be interesting._ She thought, Kouga was done and came over to her with the stick and the cue ball. "Okay your gonna stand over here," he said walking her the one end of the table. "And the white ball which is called the cue ball goes here." He said setting it on the table. Kagome giggled as he handed her the stick. "Okay your right hand goes here." He said grabbing her hand and positioning it at the end of the stick." Then you left hand goes here and you hold it like this." He said grabbing her other hand and placing it toward the top of the stick and putting her hand in the right position. "Now your gonna pull back and push forward fast hitting the white ball, Okay? You try" Kagome pulled back and pushed the sick forward, she hit the cue ball but too hard. It flew off the table and hit the wall. Kagome screamed, then heard Kouga laughing. "Hey! Its not funny!" Kouga continued to laughed as he went to go get the ball. "Well I'm glad I told Jeff to close down this place today , you could of killed someone." Kagome turned around and glared at him. "Okay, okay I get it I'll stop. But at least let me help." Kouga said putting his left hand over hers and his right over her right hand. His body close to hers, Kouga smiled. "Okay no slowly pull back and hit the ball in the center." He pulled back on the stick and pushed it forward, hitting the cue ball directly in the middle and he rolled across the table and hit the other balls breaking their formation. Kagome smiled, "Not so hard is it." He said, she turned around and looked at him. He looked in her eyes and started to move closer to her. Kagome pulled back and put her hands on his chest. "Kouga I -" He back away, "I'm sorry." Kagome looked away. "Okay let's play a game." She said handing him a pool stick. He looked up at her and smiled. "Do you think you can play with out shooting a ball off the table." Kouga said re-racking the balls. Kagome laughed, "I think so." Kouga broke and hit in 2 striped balls. "Okay so Kagome you are the solids, that's the balls that don't have a white stripe on them." Kagome rolled her eyes playfully, "I got that much Kouga." Kagome aimed at a ball with the cue ball and hit it, but it didn't go in. "Oh and don't hit the 8 ball until you have got all your balls in." "Got it." 

She said.After about an hour and about 5 games Kouga had beaten her at the last game. He had hit every ball including the 8 ball, before she had even hit one ball. He set his pool stick on the table and looked at Kagome who was sitting on a stool at the bar drinking her 5th soda. Kouga looked at her and laughed, "What do you want to do now?" He asked as she hopped off the stool and set her pools stick on the pool table also. The she walked over to the table by the door and grabbed Kouga's keys. "Hey! What are you doing?" he said running after her as she ran out the door. She ran into the driver's seat and locker her door. "Kagome give me the keys." he yelled through the window. Kagome shook her head. "Nu huh. I want to drive. Mine turn to pick a place. Get in." Kouga sighed and walked around to the passenger side. Kagome turned the car on and sped out of the parking lot. "Kagome slow down, your going to kill someone, or worse us." Kagome laughed and hit the break, Kouga jerked forward but before he hit his head Kagome stuck her arm out and stopped him. He looked at her shocked at her reaction. Kagome looked at him, "What?" Kouga shook his head, "Go your in the middle of the street." Kagome pressed the guess and only hit 50 and maintained that speed until she came to a dirt path and stopped. Kouga looked at the road and then looked at her. "Kagome where the hell are you going?" he said. "You'll see." she said driving onto the dirt road.

They drove for about 15 minutes before coming to a clearing, with a waterfall and a blue watered spring. Kagome opened her door and walked over to the water "How did you find this?" Kouga asked getting out of the car and following her. "I used to come up here with dad all the time when I was younger." Kouga looked at her with sad eyes. "It beautiful." He said, She nodded. She pulled off her jacket and then started to take off her tank top. Kouga's eyes grew wide. "K-Kagome what are you doing?" She looked at him, "Going swimming." The Kouga looked at her and noticed she was wearing a black and white polka dotted bikini, and let out a long sigh. She took off her pants and pulled her hair up, then dived in. He waited for a minute before she came up. "Come on Kouga, it's not cold." He shook his head and pulled on his shirt and shorts and jumped in splashing Kagome, she laughed. He popped up nest to her, and pulled out her hair tie. "Hey!" she said looking at him. "Your hair looks better down." He said with a smile. "Oh you gotta see this follow me!" Kagome said then took a deep breathe and went under water, Kouga did the same and followed her under water. They swam into a hole under some rocks and came into a cave next to the water fall. Kagome came up in the cave and a few seconds later Kouga was next to her. Both breathing heavily they looked around the cave. "Wow." Was all Kouga said as he looked at the large cave. "I found this when I ran away after my dad died. I was so upset and I knew my mom would never find me here. But then it got dark and I got scared so I went home." Kagome said sitting on a rock out of the water. Kouga just looked at her. "But anyways you think you could come hang out with me, Sango and Miroku Thursday night?" Kagome said, "Yeah sure, but what about Inuyasha, why isn't he going?" He asked sitting on a rock on the other side of the cave. Kagome ran her fingers through the water, "He doesn't want to come, he is going over to Kikyo's." she said. Kouga rolled his eyes. "What does he see in her. She is such a bitch!" Kouga said harshly. "I couldn't tell you. He used to hate her but then after we started dating he just starting hanging out with her more and more." Kouga's head shot up, "What! Even after we…..uh." He didn't want to say it, "Broke up. Yeah." Kagome finished for him, "But what does that have to do with anything?" She asked, climbing back into the water she was getting a little chilly, there was a cold breeze and it was suddenly really dark. "Nothing. We should head home, it is around 4 and I think it going to ready to rain. I can smell it." He said getting back into the water. Kagome nodded and swam under and out. Kouga was stuck in thought, _I really wonder if Kagome is still upset about our break-up? And I wonder why Inuyasha did that?_ "Kouga!" He snapped out of his thought and he heard Kagome call for him. He went under and swam out.Kagome was swimming around looking up at the sky as the first few rain drops started to fall. Kouga looked up at the sky. "It looks like it is going to be a bad storm lets get going." Kagome nodded and walked out of the water. "What are we going to do about drying off, I don't want to soak your car." Kagome said wrapping her arms around her self to try to stay a little bit warm. "I have some towels in the trunk I think." He said walking over to the trunk and opening it. Luckily there were towels, He walked over to Kagome a put a towel around her shoulders. She smiled, "You wanna drive?" she asked, he laughed. "Sure, but you have to tell me which way to go." Kagome smiled and nodded climbing in the car, Kouga started the car and drove off. 

A/N: I hoped you liked it. It took a while haha. I like this chapter it was fun to write, I would really love some reviews people. I love to hear what you think! 3Love you all! 

Kagome-Chan753


	9. Chapter7

A/N: Okay so it has taken awhile for this chapter and I apologize I have had issues with friends and I got back from D.C. and had tons of HW to do and I just had spring break so I got it done for you guys! YAY! Hope you enjoy!

"How come Kagome isn't answering her phone." Sango said pacing the living room, It was going on 7 and Sango was starting to get really worried neither Kagome nor Kouga would answer their phones. She thought maybe Inuyasha would know where there could possibly be. "Hello" Inuyasha's voice came from the other line. "Hey Inuyasha do you know where Kagome is? I cant get a hold of her and she has been gone all day." Inuyasha sighed, "No Sango I don't know where Kagome is. Wasn't she with Kouga today. He probably got her into an accident or something, knowing him." He said, "INUYASHA! don't tell me that!!" Sango screamed then hung up the phone.Miroku came walking down the stairs, "Sango what's going on. Are you okay?" Sango turned around, "No! Kagome isn't home and Inuyasha told me that she could have gotten into a car accident with Kouga and now I'm freaking out even more. The dumb ass!" Miroku walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down I'm sure Kagome and Kouga are perfectly fine. They will be home any minute." Just as he said that a soaked Kagome and Kouga walked into the house. Sango looked at Kagome and ran over to hug her. "Thank god your home!" Kagome's eyes got big, "Uh hi Sango."

Sango let go of her. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" She yelled Kagome looked at Kouga who just stared at her. "I'm sorry it was the storm. Then the car broke down and we had to walk a ways. And trees where all over the place." Kagome said, "Something could have happened to you and I never would have known." Miroku found it was the right time to leave the room with all the yelling that was causing him a head ach. Kouga still stood leaning his back against the wall watching as Kagome tried to calm Sango down. "I knew about the storm. why the hell do you think I'm so pissed off?" Sango continued to yell. "uh...…" Kagome said not knowing what else to say. "Gah! can't you think about what you're doing?" Now Kagome was starting to get angry, "What am I doing exactly?!" She yelled crossing her arms. "Scarring the living hell out of those who love you!" Kagome sighed, "You knew I was with Kouga. You had no need to worry" Sango looked at Kouga then to her "Yes I did, but I didn't know if anything had happened to you, especially in a storm like this." Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well now I'm fine so no need to worry." "Oh gee thanks for the news now"

Kouga laughed at Sango's response, Kagome turned around and glared at him, he immediately stopped laughing. "I'm sorry my cell phone got wet and it is broke" Kagome said, Sango just looked at her and didn't respond. "I'm sorry okay!" She yelled. Sango looked at Kouga, "And what the hell is your excuse?!" Sango yelled at him, "I...Um." He stammered. " This isn't his fault, it is no ones fault. Sango I am sorry, I couldn't get a hold of you and that we worried you." Kagome said defending Kouga. Sango simmered for a minute more, then sighed, relaxing her shoulders. "Alright. you're forgiven." Kagome smiled and hugged Sango. "Kouga I need to talk to Kagome alone so maybe you should go take a shower then put on some dry clothes. I'll get some for you." Sango said. Kouga nodded then walked upstairs to the bathroom.Sango went to get Kagome a towel, then came back and gave it to her. Kagome and her sat down on the couch. "Kagome what are you doing?" Sango said looking at her as she towel dried her hair. Kagome's head shot up, she had a confused look on her face. "Um drying my hair. What does it look like I'm doing." Sango shook her head, "No silly not that. I mean what are you doing with Kouga?" Kagome sighed, "I don't know, I know I'm leading him on but all I want to be is friends. I missed hanging out with him, it's been so long." Sango put her hand on Kagome's. "Kagome you have to tell him this. You cant just keep pulling him a long until he get's the message." She nodded, "I know." "Are you trying to fill Inuyasha's place with Kouga?" Sango asked looking into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. "What are you talking about all I'm doing is talking to him about things and issues I'm having right now and having a good time with him." "But if Inuyasha wasn't off with Kikyo, then he would be doing all those things." Kagome looked down at her hands. "Not uh, I would not do that, Inuyasha and I used to talk about everything and spend time together-" She stopped, "Oh my god, your right I'm replacing Inuyasha with Kouga! How could I do that!" "Kagome, you need to tell Kouga that your just friends and then you need to talk to Inuyasha before you leave. You cant let him keep hurting you like this." Sango said.

"Hey Kagome I think Kouga needs clothes." Miroku said coming into the room. Kagome looked at him and laughed, "Oh yeah I forgot. Cant let him run around in a towel." Kagome said running upstairs.

"Okay you can wear this shirt and these pants. They should fit, you and Inuyasha look the same size." Kagome said handing Kouga some clothes. "Okay you get dressed and I'm going to take a shower, so you can just chill I guess." She said walking towards her room. Kouga laughed, "Okay Kagome."

"Kikyo, we have to talk about something." Inuyasha said sitting on her bed as she was looking for something in her closet. "What is it? Is it about Kagome, I heard she was leaving. I knew she would run away she always did. Just like when she ran from Kouga, she's such a baby." She said walking out of the closet with a bag "She is not a baby, you don't know what happened." He said angrily, Kikyo laughed. "Yes I do, he told her he didn't like her and that she wasn't even that pretty. I know because I was the one he went to after that. He told me the whole thing." Inuyasha's eyes got wide. "Kikyo you're a bitch!" he yelled. She turned around a looked at him in shock. "Excuse me!" " You heard me, you're a bitch. You have always been that way, you treat everyone including me and especially Kagome like shit. I'm so done with all of it, so you can kiss my ass goodbye." He said getting up, she grabbed his arm. "Wait!" He turned around to look at her, "I'm sorry, I really am I-" Her voice was cut off by the sound of the answering machine. "Hey baby its Ash, sorry I didn't call you earlier but I was trying to find out a way to make Kagome mad at Inuyasha. Well call me back Love you!" Inuyasha let out a laugh, "Your pathetic." He pulled his arm away and then walked out the door. Kikyo just stood there in shock.

"Kouga you should stay here tonight, you live too far from here to walk." Sango said, Kouga shook his head. "No, it's okay I will be fine." Right then Kagome walked into the kitchen, "Kouga, Sango is right you don't need to be walking home in this weather. We have plenty of room. You can stay in my room and I will stay in Inuyasha's room I guess considering the fact that he isn't home, and probably wont be tonight." Kagome said sitting at the table next to Kouga. "Why would you stay in Inuyasha's room instead of Kouga staying in there?" Miroku asked. "Miroku, we all know Kagome has the cleanest room and Kagome wont mind staying in Inu's room." Sango said. Miroku laughed. "Okay.""I'm going to go clean up my room a little be back in a few." Kagome said walking up the stairs. "Actually we should be heading to bed, Kagome needs to get up early and pack to leave and we all need to say goodbye. Also it is going on 11."Sango said putting the glasses and plates into the sink. "Yeah probably." Kouga said getting up and leaving the room, "Good night" he said while walking up the stairs. "Good night!" Miroku and Sango called. "I'm gonna go to bed also, I still do not feel well. Good night Sango." Miroku said leaving the kitchen, "Good night" She responded. Then a few moments later turned off all the lights and went upstairs to bed herself.Kagome walked into Inuyasha's room and turned off the light and immediately turned off the light. She was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open. After about 5 minutes of laying there she drifted into unconsciousness. 2 or three hours later, Kagome was being tapped on the shoulder, she moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Sango was standing there tears rolling down her cheeks. Kagome sat up, "Sango what's the matter, are you okay?" she said still half asleep. Sango shook her head and climbed into bed next to Kagome. "I'm going to miss you so much, I don't want you to go. We wont be able to see you for a long time." Kagome laid down and pulled Sango into a tight hug. "I will come back as soon as I can, don't worry you will be okay. I'm going to miss you like crazy." Kagome said tears rolling down her face. They talked for a little while until they both fell asleep.Inuyasha quietly walked into the front door and quietly walked up the stairs. _I hope Kagome is still awake_ he thought walking to her bedroom door. He slowly turned the knob and walked in. He turned on the light and jumped back. He saw that Kouga was in Kagome's bed. "What the hell are you doing here." He said quietly but loud enough to wake Kouga. Kouga groaned and sat up. "Inuyasha.." He mumbled. "Kouga what are you doing in Kagome's bed." He said angrily, "Sleeping. Kagome told me to, her and Sango said it was better for me to stay here. Kagome is in your room." Kouga said laying back down. "Now can you please leave I'm tired." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned off the light and walked out.

He walked across the hall into his room. He saw that Kagome and Sango were in his bed, and he could smell tears. He walked over the his bed but stepped on one of his shoes and tripped, he grabbed onto the bed before he hit the floor. Sango moaned and slowly sat up, "Inu…yasha what are you doing?" she said still trying to wake up. "I was coming into to see if Kagome was still awake, I needed to talk to her about something." "Well do you think it could wait till tomorrow morning. She has to get up early anyways. I'll wake her up and we will go in my room" Sango said reaching over to Kagome. "No, don't wake her. I will just carry her. It will be much easier." He said walking over to the side of the bed where Kagome was, he pulled down the cover and carefully picked her up bridal style. Sango had already walked out of the room to get an extra blanket from downstairs, since it was much colder in her room. Inuyasha walked into the hallway and Kagome started to walk up, "W-whats going on?" She mumbled, "I'm just taking you Sango's room." he said opening Sango's door. "Inuyasha is that you?" He set Kagome down in the bed, "Yeah." "You came home. I thought I wouldn't get to say goodbye." she said falling back asleep. "I wouldn't let you leave without saying goodbye to me." He said then turned and walked out, a minute later Sango walked it and Kagome was completely out."Kagome let's go everything is in the car" Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm coming" She said. "Well guess it's time for me to go." "Kagome the weather is still really bad, are you sure you guys can get back safely in it?" Miroku asked. "It doesn't matter. He wont stay any longer." Sango locked her arms around Kagome's neck, tears running down her face. Kagome's arms instantly wrapped around Sango's body "Call me as soon as you get there I don't care what time. I want to hear from you everyday, send me an e-mail if you have to." Sango said continuing to cry, Kagome let go a bit and nodded, her eyes getting glassy. Miroku then hugged her, "We will miss you so much Kagome, don't forget us." Kagome laughed, "That could never ever happen Miroku." He released her. Sango cried on Miroku's shoulder as her held her next to him. Kouga walked up to Kagome. "I'll take care of things so when you get back no one will dare say a thing about you." He said with a smile, Kagome giggle quietly, and hugged him. "Goodbye Kouga."Kagome hugged Inuyasha the tightest, "I'm going to miss you Inuyasha." "Just make sure you come back, or I will have to come get you." He whispered in her ear, so only she could hear. Kagome nodded, "Kagome now!" "Goodbye." she whispered to him then kissed his cheek. "Bye I will call you later Sango." She called as she ran to the car in the pouring rain.

As soon as she sat down in the car and looked out the window at her friends sad faces, she could suddenly feel the hot tears slowly roll down her cheeks as her step-dad drove away. For the whole ride Kagome silently cried in the passenger seat, staring at the rain as it slide down the window beside her.

A/N: Okay so it's a little bit sad at the ending, took me FOREVER to figure this one out. Although it is short is it the best I got for now. Hoped you like it and don't forget to R&R!

Thanks!

Love Amanda!!

:


	10. Chapter 8

_A/N: sorry for the long period of no updating I have been having fun for the summer! And cleaning oooo sounds fun huh? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took a while and a lot of thinking and help from Sango-Chan753_

"_Kagome maybe we should talk things out. I know we don't get along very well but I _

_would like to change that." Kagome ignored her step-dad completely, this was all his fault anyways, she would never forgive him or her mother. _

_He looked over at her for a response, then looked back at the road. "Guess not." Kagome sighed, "Look you wanna talk things out. You came into my family, trying to take over as a father. You have completely changed who my mom is, and taken me away from my friends and school for no apparent reason. Then you expect me to be all right with all of that. You are not my father and never will be!" Kagome yelled with tears still running down her face, "Kagome. I am not trying to be your father nor am I trying to replace him, I love you as my daughter though. I understand what you are going through, I had a situation like this when I was your age." Kasuki said (A/N: sorry I didn't mention his name before. ) "You don't understand anything about me. You don't know me at all, don't act like you do!" The rest of the ride was completely silent._

_They arrived at the house around 6, all Kagome wanted to do was scream. She was tired of being locked in a car for hours with her stupid step-dad. She got out of the car and grabbed her bags and went straight to the front door. When she walked inside she was attacked by her brother. Souta was now 14 and had grown a lot, he was only about 2 inches shorter than Kagome. "Hi Souta." Kagome said dropping her bags and returning the hug. "Kagome it is so good to see you!" He said releasing her from the hug, "Same here." Souta grabbed her bags, "I'll take these to your room." Kagome nodded and he ran upstairs. "Kagome is that you?" She heard her mother Akira's voice. "Yes mom it's me." Her mom appeared around the corner and pulled Kagome into a hug. "Oh I'm so glad you two made it back safely, the storm was getting pretty bad." She released Kagome as soon as Kasuki walked in. " I need to go get settled." Kagome said and walked right past her mom and up to her room."Do think Inuyasha will be okay Miroku, I mean look at him." Sango said looking out the window. Inuyasha was sitting on the bank on the pond in the back yard throwing rocks and staring off into space. "I don't Sango, he hasn't moved from that spot since she left. I'm sure he will eventually go back to normal but for now he just needs to be alone." Sango nodded, "Kouga doesn't seem to think that." She pointed at Kouga who was walking towards Inuyasha._

_Kouga sat down next to him, Inuyasha looked at him through the corner of his eye and just continued to throw rocks. "You know she will come back, no matter what." He said ,there was a long pause then Inuyasha turned to look at him. "Why?" Kouga looked at him funny and utterly confused. "Why what?" Inuyasha turned to look back to the water, "Why did you come back? After everything you put her through, after all the hurt you caused her. What in your mind told you to come back?" He asked harshly. Kouga's eyes grew, "I'm not the only one who hurt her, You've had your share of making her hurt."_

_Inuyasha stood up, putting up his guard. "Stop turning everything on me! You have always done that! Ever since we were little, never once did you ever just answer a question that I ask. You turn it on me and bring up some fucking mistake I have made, and newsflash I KNOW! I know I have hurt her, I know I have made her cry and I'm not going do it anymore! Now answer my question!" He yelled, Kouga stood up and just look infuriated. "Kouga why did you lie to her, telling her you didn't care that was a bunch of bull or you wouldn't be here now. Who did you leave her for, who was so much prettier, and more fun than Kagome, who?" Kouga took a deep breath and sat back down, "Kikyo…" He said quietly, Inuyasha laughed. Kouga looked up at him. "You're a fucking prick! You dumped Kagome for Kikyo!! Then never told her and came crawling back to her! Wow Kouga I never thought you would do that to her." Inuyasha said walking away leaving Kouga to feel horrible. _

_Kouga stood up and turned to look back at Inuyasha. "You did the same thing!" He yelled, Inuyasha stopped and stood there and then continued to walk to the house._

_Kagome had just walk up to her room when Souta came bursting came bursting out her door. "Oh my god, Souta you scared me!" She said taking a breath. "Sorry sis, all your stuff is on your bed. I will talk to you I'm going out to hang with some friends. Bye!" He said waving to her as he ran down the hallway. Kagome shook her head, "Bye Souta." _

_She walked into her room, everything flooding back to her like a wave a old memories. She looked around at her old bed still made from the last time she was here, her walls still the same pale pink color. Her desk with pictures of all of her old friends on it. She took a deep breath and walked inside. She grabbed her bags and started to put things back into her closet and drawers. When she was on her last drawer she saw that something sticking out of the bottom plank, she pressed down on the far back and it popped up reveling a picture. Kagome picked up the picture._

_It was of her when she was about 6 or 7 and her father, they were outside in the backyard playing tag and her mother had taken the photo. Kagome smiled and laughed, then there was a knock at her door. "Come in" She said rushing to put the picture back into its hiding place. In walked in her mom, "Kagome dinner is ready." Kagome turned around and looked at her mom. "I'm not hungry, if I get hungry I will go find something. Can you please go away." Her mom gave her a sad and crushed look, "Okay then." With that she turned around and walked out._

_Kagome suddenly remembered she needed to call Sango so she ran and plopped on her bed and reached for her cell phone in her pocket. She dialed the house number not wanting to find Sango's number in her contacts. _

"_Hello" Came a guy's voice from the other end of the line._

"_Miroku? Is that you?" Kagome asked. "No, it's Inuyasha." His voice a little weird._

"_Oh Inuyasha, I thought you would be at Kikyo's. Are you okay, you sound a little worried about something. Is something wrong?" Kagome asked starting to worry herself. _

"_No! I was not a Kikyo's and yes I'm fine I am just really tired that's all. Did you guys get there okay, I heard the weather was really bad on the way up there." He asked. "It wasn't the weather that bugged me, I was going to scream he thinks he understands me. He can never understand anything I go through, they are all putting me through hell and no one seems to care!" "I care Kagome, I'm sorry this is all my fault I-" "Inuyasha! What are you talking about none of this is your fault. Don't say that." Just as Kagome finished saying that she could her Sango's voice in the back round asking for the phone._

"_Kagome I will email you or something, Sango wants to talk to you and I think I am going to go to bed. Night." He said, "Good night Inuyasha and okay." Just as she said that Sango was already on the phone talking away. "Kagome! Oh my god, I was getting worried are you okay? The weather is really bad over here." Kagome laughed, "Sango calm down I'm fine the weather was bad yes but we got here perfectly fine. Except for the accident." Sango gasped, "What?! What happened!" Kagome laughed even harder, "I was joking Sango everything is perfectly fine, except for me being here and not being at home with you guys." "Kagome Higurashi I swear to god if you ever say something to scare me like that again I will kick your ass so hard you will fly all the way to Africa !" She yelled, Kagome still laughed. "Sorry Sango I couldn't resist. Its better for me to laugh anyways, less tears that way, well for now anyway." Just as she said that her step-dad was yelling up to her to get off the phone. Kagome groaned, "Sango I'm really sorry I have to go my stupid step-dad is making me get off the phone. Tell everyone I said bye and tell Miroku that I will talk to him next time I call. I love you guys. Bye!" She said, "Okay Love you Kagome, we all miss you." Kagome took in a breathe to attempt to hold back tears, "I miss you guys too." They both hung up._

_Kagome let a few tears fall and then looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 7:45. She decided that she had nothing else better to do so she changed and went to bed._

_Inuyasha lay in his bed, sweating and breathing hard. He had just had a horrible dream and he had woken up with a jolt. He stared up at his ceiling and thought about when Kagome, Kouga and him were all little and friends. He could not figure out how stupid Kouga was for what he did. 'I would have done anything to be with Kagome. I only dated Kikyo because Kagome was still not over Kouga. But of course that was right after Kouga and Kikyo obviously broke up.' He thought to himself._

_He sat there thinking about Kagome. He thought of her smile, her smell, and his favorite thing her laugh. When Kagome laughed it was contagious, he couldn't help but just laugh along with her. As he thought of all of these things he slowly drifted asleep. Not having one nightmare because all of his dreams and thoughts revolved around Kagome and only her._

_Kagome opened her eyes to her bright room, the sun was shining in through her window. She stretched and yawned, then got out of bed and into her bath and started the shower. She stripped down and go in, she gasped by the shock of cold water and immediately turned the knob all the way to hot, slowly the water turned warm the hot._

_After she got out of the shower, she put on a tank top and jean shorts and brushed through her hair and but in up into a messy bun. She opened her bedroom door and buyo her fat cat meowed and rubbed against her leg. She crouched down and picked him up. " Hey Buyo, I've missed you!" she said walking down the stairs. Kagome looked around confused no one was there. "Mom? Souta? Hello anyone home??" She said aloud, she put Buyo down and walked into the kitchen, it was perfectly clean it looked like no one had ever touched it. At least that hadn't changed about her mother, she always made sure the house was perfectly clean, always. She found a note sitting on the counter, it was from her step-dad._

_Kagome,_

_Your mother and I went out to go visit an old friend of mine, he lives out of town. Souta is still there, please keep him at home and we will be back later tonight. Don't wait up._

_Love you_

"_Wait up? Ha yea right!" she said with a laugh. "hmmm.…I wonder where Souta is?" she wondered aloud. She sighed. 'oh well' she thought. 'I might as well check my email and call Sango.' she made up a quick bowl of cereal and walked back up to her room. When she got up to her room she got out her lime green laptop and signed into her email, of course there was an email from Inuyasha. _

_Kags,_

_Hey I have to tell you something really important but I'm not sure if you should hear it from me. Actually I have a few things to tell you, wow everything is definitely a mess with us isn't it. It would be so much easier if I could just see you, I don't want to tell you any of this over email or phone._

_I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to you, hurting you is the last thing I ever want to do. Seeing you hurt is the worst thing possible for me._

_Talk to you later Kaggy._

_Love you_

_-Inuyasha_

_Kagome was so confused and had no idea what on earth he was talking about, ' Hurting me? What is he talking about.' she thought to herself._

_Right then an Instant message popped up, it was from Kouga._

_Ka-wolf16: Hey Kagome!!_

_MikoCutie: Hello Kouga_

_Again another Instant messaged window popped up._

_Slayer-baby475: Kagome!_

_MikoCutie: Hey San_

_(other IM)_

_Ka-wolf16: wats up?_

_MikoCutie: Nothing just go on to check my email, now I'm talking to you and San. How about you?_

_Slayer-baby475: Have you talked to Inuyasha lately?_

_MikoCutie: I did on the phone yesterday, and he emailed me why? What's going on?_

_She was starting to get worried._

_Ka-wolf16: Extremely bored there is nothing to do here with you gone )_

_MikoCutie: Sorry, wish I could be there, Hold on one second having a conversation with San._

_Ka-wolf16: okay no problem._

_Slayer-baby475: Well there is no need for you to get worried of anything._

_MikoCutie: Sango cut it out you are making it worse, what is wrong? Is he okay?_

_Slayer-baby475: Well I don't know exactly….?_

_MikoCutie: What do you mean you don't know??_

_Slayer-baby475: Well he isn't really here. He left early this morning and hasn't called or anything. I was wondering if he said something to you?_

_MikoCutie: ARE YOU KIDDING! You have no idea where he is?! At all!! Oh my god. Sango did you call Kikyo?_

_Slayer-baby475: Why would I call her they have been broken up for a few days, how would she know?_

_MikoCutie: WTF?! How come no one tells me anything anymore!! _

_MikoCutie: Where is he!!_

_Ka-wolf16: uh excuse me? Who are we talking about exactly?_

_MikoCutie: Inuyasha! Please tell me you know where he is._

_Ka-wolf16: How the hell should I know, I don't talk to him._

_MikoCutie: How come he broke up with Kikyo?_

_Ka-wolf16: what are you talking about? They broke up since when?_

_Slayer-baby475: Kagome calm down everything is fine, I'm sure Inuyasha is just hanging out with some friends somewhere._

_Kagome grabbed her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's cell number. It just kept ringing, then went to voicemail. _

_MikoCutie: Sango! He isn't answering, he always answers! What is going on! He always tells someone when he is going somewhere and if not he calls or answers his phone!_

_Slayer-baby475: Kags he is probably just somewhere where he doesn't get service._

_MikoCutie: Oh my god Sango what if something happened? What if he got into an accident?! OH MY GOD!_

_MikoCutie: I don't know but Sango and Miroku cant find him or anything. And he is not answering his phone he always answers his phone! WHY! Why isn't he answering!_

_Ka-wolf16: Kagome calm down I'm sure is he fine._

_MikoCutie: What if he isn't?_

_MikoCutie: then what?!_

_Slayer-baby475: Kagome I'm sure he is fine just don't worry about me and Miroku will find him, okay? But I'm really sorry I have to go Miroku needs me._

_Bye baby love you!_

_MikoCutie: okay bye_

_Slayer-baby475 has signed out_

_Ka-wolf16: Kagome Inuyasha will be fine, I'm sure he is just busy or something. But I'm sorry I got to go._

_MikoCutie: Ugh you too. Okay talk to you later, bye!_

_Ka-wolf16: sorry kags ) Bye_

_Ka-wolf16 has signed off_

_Kagome just stared at the computer and picked up her phone and tried to call Inuyasha again. Again no answer just the machine, then she txted him. " Kagome!" Souta said coming into her room, " Let's go somewhere." He said sitting down at the end of her bed. She just stared at her phone and didn't even notice he was there. "Kagome…Are you okay?" he asked waving his hand in front of her face. Kagome shook her head, "Oh Souta, sorry what did you say" she asked. "I asked if we could go somewhere? What's wrong? You hardly ever space out on me." he said. _

_Inuyasha left the house about 4 hours ago and just kept driving, not exactly going anywhere, but just going away from everything. He noticed Kagome called about 4 times, but ignored her because he knew what she was going to say. He knew she was going to be freaking out, he knew she would ask him so many question that of course he would not get away with without any answers. He couldn't deal with it. He was so confused, how could he tell her how he felt, how could he tell her that him and Kikyo were over and that he never liked her. To tell her how stupid and naïve he was, how he let so much happen before he realized that everything was his fault. Nothing was going right at all._

_Now he was getting texts from her. He wanted to answer so bad, to let her know he was perfectly fine, to take the worry away from her. He hated making her worry, but he needed to get his head on straight and find a way tell her and get her to fully understand how he felt about her, so he ignored his phone._

_A few minutes later, he noticed that he was close to Sesshomaru's house. After a moments thought, he decided to stop by his brother's house. Maybe Sesshomaru could give him some advise on how to deal with this situation. He pulled into Sesshomaru's driveway, parked his car, got out, walked up to the door and knocked._

_A minute later, Sesshomaru answered the door. At first he was surprised to see his younger brother at his doorstep, but then knew from the look on Inuyasha's face, that his little brother needed his help with something. So, he moved aside and let his brother into his house. After he was in, Sesshomaru closed the door and then led the way into the living room to sit down and talk._

"_what can I help you with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, looking his brother in the eyes. In his opinion, Inuyasha looked like hell and by the bags under his eyes, hadn't slept very well either. Inuyasha hesitated, then looking at Sesshomaru, he asked. "how do you make up for past mistakes……what reason would be good enough to make up for past stupidity?" Inuyasha asked._

_Sesshomaru smirked. "this is about Kagome isn't it little brother?" he said more than asked. Inuyasha sighed. "it's that obvious?" he asked. Sesshomaru smiled. "only because I know you so well. Seriously, you've had a crush on her for as long as I can remember, little brother. As for making up for past mistakes and stupidity? I can't say, but you definitely need to tell her how you feel about her. Just tell her the truth Inuyasha, all of it. She'll understand….she always does." Sesshomaru said._

_Inuyasha thought about that for a minute, then realized that Sesshomaru was right. She would understand, cause that was the type of person she was. "thanks Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru smiled. "not a problem, just don't make too much of a habit out of this." he said. Inuyasha smiled. "yeah right." he said, getting up and heading toward the door. "take care Inuyasha…..of her especially." Sesshomaru said softly, but knew that Inuyasha had heard him. " I will." Inuyasha whispered and walked out the door._

_Kagome was still flipping out, but Souta had managed to calm her down a little after she told him what was going on, at least as much as she knew. Suddenly her phone went off. She grabbed it and looked at it. It was a text from Inuyasha. 'thank god.' she thought as she opened the text._

_Hey Kaggy,_

_Sorry about worrying you. I was at Sesshomaru's and didn't hear my phone cause it was in the car._

_-Inuyasha_

_Kagome read the text and then hit reply._

_Are you insane, do you know how worried I have been. Sango told me that she didn't know where you were at 9:30. Do you know how freaked out I was, I had no idea what could have happened. You could have been in an accident and been dead by now. Don't! ever do that again!!_

_She hit send, Souta stared at her as she gave a frustrated sigh and paced the room, "Kagome are you okay?" She glared at him. "Go clean your room or something please." He nodded and ran out of the room_

_Inuyasha got the text and read it, ' Oh boy. Isn't this just great.' He thought to himself. Then texted back._

_Well that wasn't what I was expecting, Kagome I am so sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to worry you, I just…I just had some things to think about._

_Kagome knew she was going to regret bringing this up now but she did it anyways._

…_..thinking about why you broke up with Kikyo?_

_Inuyasha slammed on his breaks and just stared at his phone_

_A/N: Hope you liked it, the ending took FOREVER!! Well don't forget to R&R )_

_Love ya!_


	11. Chapter 9

Inuyasha just continued to stare at his phone.

Kagome paced the room waiting for him to text back, she waited and waited. Nothing. So she called him. He answered, "Kagome I- SHIT!" that was all she heard.

"Inuyasha?! Hello!! Inuyasha! Are you there?" she yelled, ' oh no!' she thought.

Inuyasha's POV

As he stared at his phone, it began to vibrate, the caller ID said that Kagome was calling he answered. " Kagome I-" He began to say before he was rear ended. The car hit his fast a hard sending his car into the intersection. "SHIT!" His head hit the his steering wheel and he dropped his phone.

The guy from the car that hit Inuyasha got out of his car and ran to the driver's door. "Hey are you okay? Hello?" then he saw a cell phone and was going to call 911 when he heard a female voice. " Inuyasha talk to me please!"

Kagome's POV

"Inuyasha talk to me please!" Kagome had tears running down her face. 'Oh god please be okay. Please!' She mentally cried in her head, when suddenly someone was talking to her and it was not Inuyasha. "Ma'am?" A man said

"Who is this?" Kagome asked trying to calm her self.

"My name is Akito. I was driving and not paying attention and rear ended your friend. I believe he is just unconscious." He tried to say with out making the situation seem worse.

Kagome took in a deep breath.

"Oh my god! Oh god. He is such an idiot! UGH!…..Where are you at?" she asked while freaking out.

"Uh about an hour out of Kioushi. Are you going to come down?" He asked.

"That's about a 45 minute drive from here, I will be there in about 20 minutes. Call the paramedics. I will be there shortly. Oh my name is Kagome." She said walking into Souta's room grabbing him and then practically dragging him downstairs then grabbed the keys off the counter.

"Okay I will go call them." The man said then hung up. Kagome did the same.

Souta looked at Kagome shocked, "Kagome what are you doing, we are supposed to stay here." He said trying to pull away.

"Look Souta Inuyasha is about 45 minutes away and has been in a car accident. I cannot leave you here so you are coming with me, okay. You are not going to tell mom or step-dad are you?" She asked putting him in the back seat and slamming the door, then walked around to the driver's seat. Souta just nodded, knowing she was mad and it was not the time to question her.

Normal POV

Akito hung up and immediately called the paramedics. The man that Kagome called Inuyasha was still breathing so that was a good sign, although he did have a bruise on his face where he hit the steering wheel.

Just then he heard an ambulance pull up, a few men got out of the truck. "What happened?" a man with short black hair asked.

"I was not paying attention and he was stopped and I rear ended him, I'm guessing he hit his head. His friend is on the way." Akito said moving out of the way from then to take Inuyasha out of the car.

Kagome's POV

"Kagome do you think you could go a little slower." Souta said holding on to anything he could for dear life. Kagome didn't answer she was going about 110 mph and was about 10 minutes away.

She could see the Ambulance in the distance, " Souta stay here okay." She said stopping and getting out of the car.

The paramedics where checking Inuyasha's pulse and shining a flashlight in his eyes. He still did not wake up. Kagome had just walked up to everyone.

"Are you Kagome?" Akito asked walking up to her, Kagome just stared at Inuyasha.

She shook her head, noticing she was spacing out again.

"Yes I am Kagome, is he alright?" She asked walking over to the paramedics.

"Ma'am I'm sorry you can not be over here, this is an accident scene." A man said leading her away from Inuyasha. She stopped walking.

"I'm his…I'm his wife!" She said without thinking, The man looked at her shocked.

"How old are you?" Kagome pulled her arm away from him.

"I am seventeen and my baby is sitting in the car down the street so is there anything you can do?" She asked thinking off the top of her head.

"If you are his wife, where is your wedding ring?" The man asked a little suspicious. Kagome glared at him.

"Didn't you hear me say I was seventeen, obviously he cannot afford one with us both trying to keep up with school and jobs along with the baby. Now answer my question please!." She said firmly crossing her arms across her chest. The man's eyes grew.

"Sorry for the questions, and no there is nothing we can do ma'am I am sorry."

"Can I take him home then?" She asked walking over to Inuyasha, touching his hand and squeezing it tight, letting a few tears fall. "Please our son is in the car and I would like to just go home, he will wake up in a little while right?" She asked putting on an act, which was not much of an act considering that fact she was scared that he wouldn't wake up.

"Yes you can take him home, we will help carry him to your car."

"No!" she yelled immediately, "I mean Akito can help with that he is an old family friend." She said giving him a look to help her out. The man looked at Akito and he looked off guard and nodded.

"Yes I would be happy to help Inuyasha it wouldn't be the first time I carried him to a car." He said with a laugh. Kagome shook her head, "Thank you Akito. And thank you for coming to see if my husband was okay. You helped a lot." She said turning to the paramedics who just smiled and nodded.

"Anything to help." With that they walked off.

Akito took Inuyasha and followed Kagome to her car. When he saw Souta in the back seat he had a shocked expression on his face. "this is your son!" Kagome laughed.

"Oh god no! this is my little brother, I just told them that he was my son and that Inuyasha was my husband so I could get him to come home. Inuyasha is my best friend and he is not supposed to be here so I need to get him to my house and get him awake so he can leave, before my parents get home. Thank you for helping!" She said with a smile, Akito smiled back with a nod and then walked away.

Souta had been put up in the front seat so Inuyasha could be laid down in the back. Kagome let out a sigh as they drove back home. "Kagome?" Souta asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you lie to them?" He asked playing with a string on his shirt. Kagome took a breath.

"They would not let me take him unless I was a relative, so I had to lie. Now no more questions okay?" Souta nodded.

Normal POV

They had just arrived at the house and Souta had already ran inside to go call his friends. Kagome just shook her head. She got out of the car and went to the back seat, she crawled in to grab his arm and she slipped and fell on top of him. She laughed, "Well if this isn't funny." She said aloud, she just laid on his chest for a moment and ran her fingers through his hair. "Ahem." Some coughed scaring her. She looked behind her and saw a guy about Souta's age staring at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Who are you?" She asked climbing out of the back seat.

"I'm Shiko, Souta's friend, Where is Souta. Who are you?" He asked looking past her at Inuyasha, Kagome took a step in front of his view.

"I'm Souta's older sister, Kagome. Souta is up in his room I believe." The little boy ran off before Kagome could even finish her sentence. She rolled her eyes, then turned back around and looked at Inuyasha.

"Okay Inuyasha we need to get you up to my room." She said to herself and once again climbing over Inuyasha to grab his arm. This time she didn't slip and got it, she pulled him up and put his arm around her should and practically dragged him into the house and up the stairs and into her room to her bed. She let out long breath of exhaustion, he wasn't the easiest person to carry being he was practically all muscle.

Kagome went into her bathroom and grabbed a cold washcloth and came back. She laid down next to him and rubbed the washcloth on his forehead. She laid there for about 3 hours before Souta and Shiko came bursting into her room asking for food. "Souta you know where the food is, I know mom does not make you lunch everyday. Go get it yourself!" she said firmly, Souta and his friend ran out of the room laughing.

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to Inuyasha evenly breath, she eventually fell asleep. Not too long after that Inuyasha had finally woken up, Rubbing his head. It only took him a few seconds to realize where he was and that Kagome was asleep next to him with her face snuggled into his chest. He smiled and ran his fingers through her soft onyx hair. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. She gasped and threw her arms around Inuyasha.

"Oh thank god your awake. I was afraid you weren't going to wake up." She said with a shaky voice. Inuyasha just continued to play with her hair.

"I just hit my head, I am fine." He said pulling her away, Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Then she hit his chest. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" He yelled.

"Don't you ever! Do that to me again. First you don't let anyone know where you are. Second you go and get into an accident. You almost gave me a heart attack." She said sternly getting up pacing the room. Inuyasha stared blankly at her then stood up and walked over to her and then pulled her into a tight embrace. "I am sorry Kagome. I wont do it again, I promise." Kagome sighed and hugged back.

"Kagome….there's something I need to tell you." Inuyasha said. Kagome tensed a little bit. "Alright…what is it?" she asked, moving back a step to look into his eyes. "I…I've been so stupid, so…blind. I didn't know what I had right in front of me until it wasn't there anymore…."

Just as Kagome was going to ask him what he was talking about, her phone rang, startling her. She grabbed her phone, noticed that it was Sango and picked up. "Hey Sango-"

"Kagome! Oh god! We can't find him anywhere!-" Sango interrupted, sounding hysterical. "Sango" Kagome said, cutting her off, trying to get her attention, which didn't work. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I just don't know what to do and-" "Sango" Kagome said, still trying to get her attention. "Oh god, Kagome. What if something happened to him and-" "Sango!" Kagome yelled, finally getting her attention. "what?" "calm down. He's fine…" Kagome said. She could hear Sango take a few deep breaths. "wait…..did you say he was okay? He's talked to you? Where is he?" Sango asked, starting to get worked up again.

"yes he answered me….about 4 hours ago. He's here with me right now, so don't worry." she said. Sango sighed in relief. "I swear if he ever pulls something like this again, I'll kill him." Sango said. Kagome laughed. "got it, well I'll talk to you later Sango.' "yeah, okay. Later Kags." Sango said and they both hung up.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "what were you saying before Sango called?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "it's nothing." he said. Kagome looked at him for a minute, then sighed. "okay, well I better go check on Souta." she said, walking to her door. Inuyasha nodded, silently following her. He inwardly sighed. 'so much for that.' he thought.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down stairs and into the kitchen, when Kagome saw the mess in there she screamed, Inuyasha flattened his ears. "SOUTA!!" she yelled, a few seconds later you heard footsteps running down the stairs. When Souta saw the look on Kagome's face he hid behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha moved to the side as Kagome walked towards him. "That's it! Souta your friend is going home right now! And you are going to clean this kitchen, then your grounded!" she yelled.

"The kitchen is not that messy." He said quietly, Kagome laughed.

"Not that messy? Souta there is milk, flour, oil, eggs and all kinds of crap everywhere! If mom came home and saw this you would never be able to see daylight again. Go get your friend and tell him to go home." She said point to the stairs. "But-" "NOW Souta!" she said angrily even making Inuyasha flinch. Souta nodded and ran upstairs. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh.

"I HATE when he has friends come over, always did." she said walking over to the sink. She slipped on oil sending her flying, Inuyasha ran to go catch her and also slipped. They both landed on their butts. Kagome just looked at Inuyasha and laughed when a bag of flour fell and landed on him. Inuyasha laughed along, considering the fact that Kagome had chocolate all over her. They both sat on the floor of the kitchen laughing at each other.

"Should I come clean the kitchen up later then?" Souta said leaning up against the wall watching them laugh. Kagome smile and picked up an egg and threw it at him. It hit him in the stomach and cracked making a mess all over him and the floor. Kagome laughed, Inuyasha just watched her and Souta play in the mess of a kitchen. They both laughed as they threw things at each other, eggs and flour was flying everywhere. Inuyasha laughed. "Hey Inu." Kagome said, he turned to look at her she was by the sink. She was holding the hose part of the sink and she sprayed him. She was laughing so hard she couldn't even stand. She fell on the floor and was bombarded with flour and oil. Souta and Inuyasha laughed then sat down next to her.

All the laughing stopped when the phone rang, Kagome carefully got up and walked over to the phone, which was on the counter covered in ingredients. "Hello?" she answer.

"Mom?….Oh okay…..Yeah everything is fine…..okay see you then….uh-huh bye." Kagome hung up the phone and set it back down on the counter. "Shit, they are on their way home. We have to get this cleaned up." She said grabbing a mop. "Kagome what are you going to do about Inuyasha. Mom will kill you, if she knows he is here." Souta said picking up all the cake boxes.

"I know Souta but right now that is the least of my worries, go and get in the shower. Me and Inuyasha will clean up the kitchen." Souta nodded and ran upstairs. After about 30 minutes they had the kitchen completely clean. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "They wont be home for at least 2 more hours." Inuyasha nodded then looked her up and down and laughed. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Don't laugh at me, you have no idea how funny you look." She said with a laugh.

They walked upstairs and Kagome went to go sit on her bed and then realized that she was covered in everything possible in her kitchen and stopped. "We should get in the shower. Ah crap what are you going to do for clothes." She said looking at him. He stared at her. "I had clothes in my car, but I'm pretty sure you didn't get them-" "Here Kagome, that Akito guy gave me these." Souta said walking in with a bag. Kagome just looked at him shocked. "Uh well I guess Akito got them for you." She said with a laugh.

"Who is Akito?" Inuyasha asked looking through his bag making sure everything was there.

"Oh Akito is the guy that hit you. He helped me lie to the paramedics and got them to let me take you home." Kagome said going through her drawers to get clothes.

"How did you get them to let you take me?" Inuyasha asked looking at her as she dug through her drawers. "She told them that she was your wife and that I was your baby son." Souta said for her, Kagome tensed up and Inuyasha's mouth dropped.

Kagome quickly grabbed her clothes and walked into her bathroom, Souta looked and Inuyasha who just stood there shocked. "come on Inu, you can take a shower in my bathroom." Souta said grabbing him and pulling him to his bathroom.

Kagome walked out of her bathroom in shorts and a old tee-shirt, she sat down on her bed and got onto her laptop. Before she could do anything an IM from Kouga popped up.

Ka-wolf16: how is the search for Inuyasha going?

MikoCutie: It's over, he is with me.

Ka-wolf16: Your kidding right? Why is he there, you mom and step dad are gonna freak.

MikoCutie: Yeah well I don't think he was actually heading for here b/c I had to go get him about 45 min. away from here, he had been in an accident.

Ka-wolf16: Oh well I take it he is okay, or you would be going crazy right now.

MikoCutie: Yes he is fine, but he is acting funny. It is like he needs to tell me something but he wont.

Ka-wolf16: Oh well speaking of telling ppl stuff, I have to tell you something.

MikoCutie?? Okay what is it?

Kagome sat there staring at the screen for about 5 minutes, then Inuyasha walked in. "Hey what you doing?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh nothing just taking to Kouga, he says he has to tell me something." She said, Inuyasha already knew what it was and was getting ready for Kagome to get really upset.

Ka-wolf16: Well it has something to do with Kikyo.

Kagome sighed

MikoCutie: ugh! Do I want to know.

Ka-wolf16: No but you need to know, I should have told you a long time ago.

MikoCutie: What is it Kouga, spit it out!

A few minutes without a response.

MikoCutie: Kouga!

Ka-wolf16: I dumped you for Kikyo!

Ka-wolf16: there I said it. Kagome I am so sorry. I don't know what got into me, but I hate her now. She was cheating on me anyways. She started to date Inuyasha and by the time it was over with me and her, you hated me.

MikoCutie: So me always thinking that there was someone you liked more and cared about more was Kikyo, you and her caused all that pain when I was younger.

Ka-wolf16: Kagome I am so sorry. When you left, I realized how stupid I was. I realized that I should have never let you go. I realized that I loved you! I still do.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's face went from confused, to pissed to extremely upset. He watched as the tears fell down her cheeks. She slammed the laptop shut and threw it to the end of her bed. Inuyasha pulled her to his side and rocked her, "Kagome." Kagome shook her head and cried harder. Inuyasha kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome pulled away from him, "Did you know?" she asked. He looked away.

"How long?" she asked, He look at her and wiped away her tears, " About right after you left." Kagome laughed, Inuyasha stared at her. "This is just like it was when he dumped me." He pulled her back into his lap, "The only thing that will never change is that I will always be here." He said, then leaned down to her ear and whispered. "I will never leave you." She smiled and snuggled into him closer, "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Kagome about what I was telling you earlier. I-" "Kagome! Come down here!!" Her mother's voice called. Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's lap, "Sorry be right back, just stay here and don't go anywhere okay?" He nodded. Kagome ran out of her room and down stairs. 'Does god not want me to be happy!' he said laying back on her bed sighing.

Kagome walked into the kitchen where she found her mom. "Yeah what is it?" Kagome asked wiping her eyes. "Have you been crying?" her mother asked, Kagome walked over the fridge and got a soda. "Uh yeah I was reading a sad book." she lied.

"Oh okay, well your dad, I mean step-dad is staying at his friend's house for a few days to work on some stuff for work so I thought I would tell you." Kagome nodded, "Was that it?" Her mom look at her suspicious. "Yeah, what did you and Souta do today?" She asked, Kagome caught a little off guard stuttered. "W-W-we went for a drive and then made cookies." she said with a smile. "hmm okay." Kagome started walking backwards. "Well I'm going to go read more of my book. See you tomorrow!" She said then ran up the stairs.

When she walked into her room, she saw that Inuyasha was still sitting on her bed. She smiled, walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "okay you have been trying to tell me something all day. Now what is it, no more interruptions." she said looking him in the eyes. Inuyasha could tell she was completely serious by the look in her eyes. 'it's now or never' he thought.

"well…." he paused. 'shit! How the hell am I suppose to tell her?' then remembered what Sesshomaru said and sighed. 'okay, I'll just keep it simple and tell her the truth as best I can.' he thought. "Well?" she asked, noticing the pause. He sighed again. "I was stupid to go out with Kikyo. And the truth is, I never really liked her to begin with. The only reason I went out with her was help get my mind off of you and you were still hurting from Kouga." Kagome just stared at him trying to comprehend everything he was saying. Inuyasha looked into her chocolate brown eyes trying to see what she was thinking, and saw nothing.

"I hate that he hurt you. I wanted to kick his ass SO bad, but knew you wouldn't want it….so I kept quiet, which was fairly easy when he left, but when he came back it became almost impossible……I…..I care for you Kagome….as more than a friend." he said, looking down at his feet. "I…..I love you Kagome." he said, not looking up, too afraid to see the rejection he feared would be there.

Kagome got off the bed and was pacing the room. She sighed, Inuyasha shook his head 'Damnit!' Kagome opened her mouth to say something but stopped. He watched as she walked back and forth, back and forth, she stopped and turned to look at him. She walked over to him and sat down on the other end of the bed.

"Inuyasha…..I" She knew that he was anxious and worried, she could tell from the look in his eyes. She moved and sat in front of him, He looked up at her. "Kagome maybe I should leave, I mean it is probably a little shocking and Kouga just said the same thing to you and-" Kagome shook her head, "Your not leaving me here alone." she said then grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her and kissed him.

Inuyasha was completely caught off guard, but relaxed and kissed her back. Kagome's arms went around his neck and his down around her waist. He pulled her into his lap and continued to kiss her. She was the one to break away, Inuyasha looked down at her breathing hard. "I love you too." She whispered in his ear, he embraced her and never wanted to let go. Kagome giggled and hugged back. Inuyasha just laid his head on her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent. 'I can't believe how lucky I am to have her.' he thought. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other.

Finally, Inuyasha moved back a little, so he could look into her eyes. "I should probably leave." he said. "I don't want to get you in trouble, but I'll see you around, okay?" he added before she could say anything. "Inuyasha it is almost 11, and you don't have a car." She said, he sighed. "Damn I forgot about that. I guess I could stay tonight. But only tonight." Kagome squealed and tackled him, they both laughed.

Kagome finally got off Inuyasha and got up and turned off the light. She climbed into bed and Inuyasha crawled up next to her. She turned to face him, their bodies close, he put his arm around her pulling her closer. Kagome snuggled into his chest and inhaled his scent. "Good night Inuyasha, I love you." She said then closed her eyes. Inuyasha smiled, "Night Kags, I love you too." he said then kissed her forehead and they both drifted to sleep within a matter of minutes.

Kagome opened her eyes and was alone, she quickly sat up. "Inuyasha?" she said aloud. 'ah crap!' she thought. She climbed out of bed and looked in her closet and her bathroom and he was not there. "Kagome who are you looking for?" She went to scream but a hand was already over her mouth. "It's me shhhh." Inuyasha said, he slowly moved his hand and she sigh. "Shit! don't do that. Where were you?" She asked turning around to face him, his hands went around her waist. " I was sitting outside your window, like I always do. I didn't want your mom to come in and see me in your bed." Her hands went up around his neck. "Souta has soccer practice today so she will be leaving shortly. So you don't have to leave until later today." He sighed, "Kagome, I have to go get my car so I will have to leave around noon." Kagome got out of his hands and sat on her bed and pouted. "I don't want you to go!" she whined, he walked over to her and grabbed her chin and softly lifted her face. "Kagome you know I don't want to leave either, but I cannot stay here. You step-dad would seriously kill me." Kagome went to say something when. "KAGOME!!"

She sighed, "Hold that thought." She said and then walked out of the room. She got downstairs and couldn't find her mom. "Mom? Where are you." She called out looking everywhere. "I'm in the laundry room. Come here now!" "Okay I'm coming I'm coming. don't have a fit jeez." Kagome walked into the laundry room and her mom was holing up clothes. Kagome stopped and stared at her mom 'Oh no!" she thought.

"Kagome what is Inuyasha's clothes doing in Souta's laundry?" Kagome just looked at her shocked, and didn't say anything. She looked down at the floor and slowly crossed her arms. "Kagome Higurashi you better answer me right now!" Kagome gasped at her mom's tone of voice. "Okay you see Sango called and said she didn't know where Inuyasha was and then I called him and he got into an accident. So I drove down there to get him. I mean his family lives back home so he couldn't go to the hospital here. So I brought him here and then last night he was going to leave, but his car is somewhere in some junk yard cause of the accident and so he couldn't leave. So he stayed the night. Mom I know you don't understand any of this but I love him and your keeping me away from him and Sango and Miroku." Kagome said really fast, the only thing her mom caught out of all that was I love him.

Her mom sighed. "Kagome he has to leave. He cannot stay, you are here on punishment."

"ERG!" Kagome groaned, her mom gave her a shocked look.

"Why cant you talk to me anymore! Mom you were perfectly okay with me leaving and living with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Why now why cant you care about this now. You don't know my side of the story, all you know is that I got suspended because I punched some girl. I punched Kikyo, she called me a whore and all kinds of stuff. You don't know anything about me anymore. You don't know that Kouga came back and told me he loved me. You don't know that Inuyasha and Kikyo are no longer dating and last night is the happiest I have been in a long time. Of course you wouldn't know any of this because you don't care anymore! Ever since you got married it is like me and Souta have to follow Kasuki and all his rules. He is not our father! He never will be mom, I don't want a new father."

"Kagome.." Her mom began to say.

Kagome now had tears running down her face. "Mom I love you I really do but when I turn 18 I will move away and NEVER come back. I want my old mom back." She said and then hugged her mom. Akira had tears in her eyes and hugged back.

"Kagome your step-dad wont be back for a few days. Inuyasha can stay, I will drive him home when Kasuki is on his way home." Kagome pulled away, "Are you serious!?" Her mother nodded. Kagome smiled and hugged her mom even tighter. "Oh thanks mom! Have fun at Souta's game! Love you both!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to her room.

Kagome burst threw the door and tackled Inuyasha to the floor. "Kagome are you okay?" he asked Kagome nodded and kissed him. Inuyasha closed his eyes and kissed back, he switched their position so that he was straddling her waist and pulled away from the kiss. "Why did you stop?" Kagome asked, he looked down at her and smiled. "Why were you crying?" He asked, Kagome smiled. "I was talking to my mom she found your clothes in my brother laundry and I was yelling at her. But guess what." "hmm?" "You can stay!" Inuyasha rolled off her, She sat up, he lay on the floor and looked up at her. "What do you mean I can stay?" he asked, Kagome laughed and laid her head on his chest and played with his hand. Inuyasha watched as she traced the lines on his hand and smiled. "Mom said you could stay until my step-dad gets home, she said she would drive you home the day Kasuki starts to head home. Isn't that great!"

Inuyasha laughed, "Yeah that great. So your mom is okay with me being here?" he asked, Kagome nodded. Inuyasha ran his fingers through Kagome's hair and just enjoyed the moment.

A/N: Well that's it for now, hope you enjoyed it. This was one of my emotion jam packed chapters. R&R

Much love always

-Amanda


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: okay sorry for the multiple emails of me updating I kept messing up on it so sorry 

But I hope you enjoy this chapter 

____________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha rolled over in Kagome's bed to find that she wasn't there. He yawned and looked over at the clock it was 11:30, he sighed and just lay in bed. About 10 minutes later something started to vibrate on Kagome's bedside table, Inuyasha's ears perked up and he grabbed it. Kouga was calling, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Kagome!!" He yelled, in a short amount of time she came running into the room.

"What? Is everything alright?" she asked sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him, he handed her the phone. She sighed and looked at Inuyasha he just stared her in the eyes and sweetly smiled and kissed her cheek and left the room.

Kagome pressed send and put the phone to her ear.

"Hel-Hello." She stuttered.

"Kagome how come you got off last night?" Kouga said frustrated. Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She paused for a minute.

"My mom came in and yelled at me. I had to help her with something earlier and I forgot. So she made me get off. Sorry." She lied. There was a light knock at the door and then it opened and Inuyasha walked in she smiled.

"Kagome what can I do to get you back? I will do anything, you can't tell me you didn't feel anything those few days before you left. I want things to be like that again I want you to be mine again and for me to be yours and only yours." Kagome's eyes grew wide, Inuyasha growled as he heard what Kouga said over the phone.

"K-Kouga….I…It's too late. Everything we've been through together as a couple is all in the past. Which is why I can only see you as a friend. I will always love you no matter what, but not in the way you love me." She said quietly, Inuyasha crawled up next to her on the bed and held her, and played with her hair.

"Is this because Inuyasha. Did he say something to you, Kagome he doesn't know what he wants. The guy thinks he loves you but he dated Kikyo for the longest time, if he really loved you like I do he would say something and stop being a sissy about it." Inuyasha growled louder, Kagome tensed up.

"Is what you did any better? Really Kouga you said you loved me and then dumped me for her then you come back and try to get me back. Saying you were stupid and that you love me. How is that seriously any different? Really tell me why, I should choose you over Inuyasha. Because right now the only guy I have strong feelings for right now is him-"

"Seriously Kagome! How can you have feelings for that good for nothing fucking mu-"

Kagome was about to cut him off when Inuyasha grabbed the phone out of her hand, she gasped.

"Kouga if you say one more fucking thing about me, so help me I will kick your sorry ass. Kagome has made her choice, she doesn't want to be hurt by anyone anymore and I am going to take care of that. So if you can't suck this shit up then I suggest you get out of her life forever or I will remove you from it!" he said with a low growl. Kagome just stared at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are her fucking boyfriend!!" Kouga yelled even Kagome heard it and grabbed the phone and jumped off the bed away from Inuyasha who looked at her confused.

"Kouga stop it! Look Inuyasha and I are together okay and I'm sorry but I can only see us as friend and that is all I can ever see. I'm sorry goodbye." She said then ended the call, she walked over to the bed and put her face in her pillow and screamed. Inuyasha flattened his ears, then sighed. She finally stopped and rolled over so that her face was to his chest. She put her hand on his heart and looked up at him. "Inuyasha I'm sorry."

"Kagome there is nothing for you to be sorry for." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and then leaned down to kiss her.

"Kagome can you-" Kasuki began to say then stopped immediately when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha kissing on her bed. "What the hell are you doing here!!" He yelled.

Kagome pulled away and looked at her step-dad shocked. "Ka-Kasuki…..I….Inuyasha was just. …Shit!" Kagome said, Inuyasha just looked at Kagome and then to Kasuki.

'Damn I'm in for it now!' He thought to himself.

Akira walked into the room and gasped when she saw her husband standing in the middle of the room hold Kagome by the arm. "Akira did you have any idea that Inuyasha was here practically having sex with your daughter." Kagome laughed, "We were not even close to making out let alone having sex! Seriously get real!" she yelled. His grip on her arm tightened. Inuyasha just sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the floor until Kagome yelped and he looked up at her. "That hurts! Let go!" She screamed as she tried to pull her away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Kasuki Let go of Kagome. I will explain everything to you downstairs. Come on." Her mother said walking in and grabbing his hand. He released Kagome and followed Akira out of the room. A few seconds later her mom came back and gave Kagome sympathetic look then shut the door.

Inuyasha got off of the bed and walked over to Kagome, who was now holding her arm. "Are you okay?' he said taking her hand off her arm to look at it, there was an outline of Kasuki's hand. He growled, she put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her then hugged her. Kagome's hands went up around his neck and she put her face in his neck.

Akira walked downstairs and saw Kasuki pacing the living room. "What is going on! I am gone for not even two days and you have let Kagome bring the main source of the problem here!" he yelled.

"First off if you ever lay another hand on Kagome like that again I will call the police and you will be gone so fast, you couldn't even believe it! Second Inuyasha is not the problem in this situation." She yelled, He looked at her infuriated. "How can you say that, he is a mistake as far as I am concerned. All I have heard about him has all caused problems for Kagome!"

"Inuyasha is not a mistake, especially not for Kagome! You don't know him, you are nowhere to judge. Kasuki we took Kagome away from her friends, you had to of thought sooner or later that someone would come to see her." He nodded, "Yes but I did not think it would be him! He has to leave tonight! No now! I want him out of this house." He said firmly.

"If you take Inuyasha away now I will never see my daughter again! Do not take him away from her or her away from me! Please!" Akira said with tears running down her cheeks. "Kagome is my only daughter, ever since she left she has practically hated me, now we are back to our old relationship. I don't want to lose her again."

" So you are suggesting we let him stay! Are you insane!" Akira shook her head. "I want you to let him stay for the rest of the week and then him and Kagome are going back home." "You have seriously lost it. Kagome is here on punishment, she is not just getting off the hook because HE came here."

"Kagome is perfectly fine with her situation now, she was handling it fine without us interfering and will do fine when she gets back home probably even better. I don't care what you say she is going to leave. Kasuki you have to trust her and in time she will trust you also." Kasuki sighed and nodded.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly still holding her. Kagome lifted her head, "Hmm." He looked down at her with sad eyes, he opened his mouth to say something and stopped when Kagome's fingers were pressed up against them. "Don't give me that look. Don't say what I know you're going to say. Please." She said giving him the same sad look from her chocolate brown eyes. He sighed and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome's head jerked up when she heard Kasuki call Inuyasha's name. He looked at her confused she shrugged. "Inuyasha, Kasuki and I would like to have a word with you please." Kagome's mother said standing in the door way, he nodded and let go of Kagome. She grabbed his hand, he looked back at her and smiled. She let go and went to her bed and grabbed her phone. After Inuyasha and Akira had left the room she began texting Sango.

***

Sango was laying on Miroku's chest on the couch, she listened to his even breathing as he slept. Then her back pocket began to vibrate, she sighed and grabbed her phone.

One New TXT Message from Kagome

Sango smiled and opened the message

Kagome- Do you think they would notice if I just left and never came back?

Sango sighed, and her smile dropped. She shifted slowly on Miroku so that he did not wake up. She was now lying on her back and she began to text back.

Sango- Kags what are you talking about?" She texted

Kagome- To make a long story kinda short. Kouga said he loves me and that the girl he dumped me for a long time again was Kikyo. Inuyasha and I are together and my step-dad came home and saw us kissing and now he is going to have to leave.

Sango- WHOA. Okay hold on. Kouga said he loves you! And he dumped you for KIKYO! WTF?!?!?!

Kagome-yeah and now he is trying to get me back, even though Inuyasha is in the picture.

Sango- Well yeah I would assume he would try even harder now. But Inuyasha and you are together, that is so great! I am happy for you.

Kagome-  thanks! Yeah I am happy to. I just don't even want to be here. I know Kasuki is going to send him home and I will be stuck in this shit hole!

Sango- Don't worry Kagome Inuyasha will figure something out so he can see you. I'm sure of it.

****

Inuyasha followed Akira downstairs until she stopped and turned to look at him. "Inuyasha I don't want you to leave, but Kasuki believes that would be better if we just talked some things over okay?" He nodded then they both went into the living room. Inuyasha looked over at Kasuki and saw how much anger and hatred was in his face and a shiver went through his body. He wasn't used to being scared of someone, but this was the one person who could keep him away from Kagome forever. That definitely scared him.

It was silent for a long time, Inuyasha was the one to break the silence. "Kasuki I know you don't want me here but I will leave by the end of the week. Just please let me be with her for just that long. I will-" Kasuki cut him off. " You will stay here till then, but if you mess up one time with her or make her unhappy, I swear I will send you home so fast you won't have time to say goodbye. You got that!" Inuyasha nodded, "Yes sir!"

Akira looked over to Kasuki as he left the room, " Maybe you and Kagome should go out today. Just to let him cool down for a while." "Okay." Inuyasha said then left the room.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs slowly and when he finally got to Kagome's door, he paused and stared at it. He took a deep breath and then opened the door, Kagome was sitting on her bed and when Inuyasha opened the door, she caught her breath and looked over at him. She stood up and walked over to him. "So when are you leaving?" She asked looking down at her hands, which she was fidgeting with. Inuyasha brought her chin up with his right hand and took her two hands in his left one. "I'm going home at the end of the week. But I don't want to talk about me leaving. Let's go out somewhere." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked for miles and miles, it was around 9 and they had been walking hand in hand the whole time, just chatting. "Kagome I worry about what is going to happen with you and Kikyo when you get back home." Inuyasha said heading over to a bench and sitting down, pulling Kagome with him. "Don't worry, I'll figure something out. That doesn't involve leaving." "Just don't kill her okay." He said putting his arm around her and pulled her closer. Kagome giggled. "I can't make any promises." Inuyasha laughed and kissed the top of her head and just enjoyed his time with her. '_We will figure something out to get her back with me. I will make sure this thing with Kikyo is over so Kagome can go back to her normal life and we can all move on. But for right now I'm just going to enjoy being with Kagome, just to be with her now is all I want in the world. It is perfect.'_ As Inuyasha finished his thought, cherry blossoms from the above started to float down around them.

Okay well that's it. Sorry it took so long for an update I have been working on another story.

But I want at least 7 reviews before I update for the next chapter so REVIEW PEOPLE!!! Please and thank you!!!

Love you lots 

-Amanda


End file.
